


Ball & Chain

by PaganBaby



Series: Room Service [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Adult content and language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-30
Updated: 2003-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganBaby/pseuds/PaganBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Coming Clean'.  Buffy and Spike take the plunge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in answer to those of you who wanted the satisfaction of seeing (or reading) the happy couple actually get married. I like to give my readers what they want, so here ya go! =D
> 
> Thanks to everyone who gave me feedback and supported my efforts! This fic is for you *smoochies*
> 
> * Thanks also to Tiana, my wonderful beta  
> * Thanks to Edgehead, Ally, Anja, and Spike-Love-45 for the wonderful banners!
> 
> Joss and ME own everything, I own diddly-squat.

_One year after Spike's proposal..._

Buffy was the one who made the decision to tie the knot, to take the plunge, to make an honest man of her fiancé -- and any other euphemism for marriage you can think of. As corny as it was, she couldn’t wait to be his wife, or for him to be her husband. They had originally wanted to wait until she finished college, but Buffy changed her mind. 

What a long, strange trip it had been from their initial tryst in a New York City hotel suite to a trip to the altar. Neither Buffy or Spike could have imagined or predicted that their lives would turn out this way. When they'd parted in New York, they didn't even think they'd ever see the other again. Now they were together, deeply in love and inseparable. 

The engagement had been a lot of fun, a great party was thrown in their honor at The Bronze (where they would hold the reception) and they received lots of presents. Buffy especially liked getting presents. 

It was easy to slip into domestic bliss together. Sure, they had the usual, petty little spats (sometimes they started something just to be able to apologize and make up later in bed), but they vowed never to go to sleep angry with each other. Their sex life stayed just as active and creative as it had been from the beginning. Buffy was continually amazed by Spike’s vast knowledge of sex and sexual positions, he had a different one to try everyday. (Where did he come up with that stuff?) That sex swing sure did come in handy for the more acrobatic maneuvers. It was a comfort to both of them that at least their sex life would always be solid, no chance of that getting stale in the next century or so. 

Sick and tired of her father’s on-again, off-again affection, Buffy made the decision that she wanted Giles (the man who’d been there for her and made her feel more loved than her biological pop had in years) to be the one to give her away. When Buffy called Hank and told him, he’d been furious, refusing to come to the wedding if she didn’t change her mind. She didn’t. Buffy stood firm -- it was her wedding day, and she’d have it the way she wanted it. If Hank didn’t like it, that was tough shit. Hank and Vicki didn’t show up -- and that was okay with Buffy. She’d finally accepted that her father was a jerk, and she wouldn’t be crying over him again. 

 

The big day was upon them. All the months of planning and fretting over details had finally come to an end. Buffy and Spike hadn’t been nervous about it in the least -- until the actual day of the wedding... 

 

Buffy was standing in front of a big, full-length mirror in her wedding dress while Cordy, Willow and Buffy’s younger cousin Dawn helped make sure she looked her very best. 

Buffy was wearing a traditional, white dress (her and her friends had a good laugh about the irony of wearing white). Her dress was strapless, corded lace with beads sewn all over the material. Buffy gave up her dream of a ‘Lady Di’ dress with a train a mile long -- that was just a fantasy and not terribly practical. She had a small train so as not to drive her bridesmaids crazy. A short half-veil was pinned on the top of her head. Her hair was loose and lightly curled, thanks to Cordy's hairdressing talents. 

“Breathe, Buffy,” Willow said, lightly patting her friend on the back. 

“I look like crap! What was I thinking making the ceremony so early in the morning?!" Buffy said, looking worriedly at her reflection. 

"You look beautiful!" Cordelia said. "And you made it a morning ceremony so you could get everything over with by evening. That way, you'll be in Maui by tonight. Very sensible." 

"I’m... so fricking nervous! Oh God, what if I trip? I’ll trip and fall flat on my face! Why did I choose such a long dress?! People will be laughing for years about stupid, clumsy Buffy tripping on her way down the aisle... The guy we hired to videotape the ceremony will capture my humiliation on film for all to see...” 

“You won’t trip,” Cordy said patiently. 

“You’ll be fine.” Willow made sure Buffy’s veil was secured for the fiftieth time. 

“I don’t want Spike to think I’m nervous about marrying him. I do want to marry him... more than anything. Dammit, we should have eloped, gone to Vegas and gotten married by an Elvis impersonator like Xander suggested...” 

“Geez,” Dawn rolled her eyes, “why do people bother getting married if it makes them this mental?” 

“You begged me to be in the wedding party, Dawn.” Buffy shot a flinty glare at the teen in the mirror. 

“Yeah, cause I never got to be a bridesmaid before. I hope I get to dance with that ultra-hot Adrian guy. He is so...” Dawn trailed off, thinking of the tall, brown-eyed Italian hunk. She snapped out of her daze and continued, “And you are soooo lucky, Buffy! Spike is a total hottie, too! His hotness goes off the scale!” Dawn said excitedly. 

Buffy grinned, thinking about her future husband and the scorching hotness that was him. “Yep, he is a major babe.” 

“That’s good, concentrate on stuff like that,” Willow said. “There’s no reason to be nervous. The wedding will be beautiful and trip-free, you’re marrying a really hot guy who loves you bunches, and this is what you want. You’re ready for this.” 

Buffy breathed and nodded. “You’re right, Wills. I’m just having normal, bride-type jitters... Everything will be great... fine. I just have to relax.” 

“It wouldn’t hurt to think of the wedding night, either,” Cordy added with a smile. “Think about all the naughtiness that will be going on -- those warm tropical breezes and the romantic atmosphere.” 

Buffy smiled. “That’s good, yeah. Wedding night...” She looked toward the door. “You think Spike’s nervous?” 

“Nah,” Cordy said. “He’s probably cool as a cucumber. You know how he is.”

* * *

The church was packed with family and friends. Large flower arrangements comprised of orchids, lilies, and roses decorated the front of the church. 

Spike, his best man Xander, and the groomsmen, Oz and Adrian, came out of their dressing room. They all looked dapper in their black and gray tuxedos. Spike looked as handsome as ever in his tails. Xander had wanted top hats and canes (Spike still didn’t know if he was joking about that or not) but Spike insisted on keeping the tuxes simple. Black pants, tailcoats, gray vests, white shirts and black and gray striped cravats. Spike’s hair was slicked back in the style he wore when he was trying to look more sophisticated. 

Spike stood at the front of the church waiting for the ceremony to begin. His stomach was twisted up in knots, his hands were shaking and sweating. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, he was sure this was what he wanted and it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to being in front of a crowd. When Buffy saw him, he didn’t want her to get the wrong impression -- that he was having second thoughts, or that he was terrified at the thought of spending his life with her. 

Spike adjusted his cufflinks and tugged on his sleeves. 

“Take it easy, man,” Xander whispered. “Flop sweat ain’t attractive on a groom... or anyone.” 

“I know!” Spike whispered more harshly than he intended. “I’m a bloody wreck here! Why am I so nervous?” 

“It’s traditional,” Xander explained. “The girl glows with an incandescent, inner-light, while the guy gets the shakes and flop sweat. As soon as Buffy starts marching down that aisle, you’ll be okay, you’ll see.” 

“God, I hope so...” Spike took a deep breath. He went over the things he’d be saying and doing in a few minutes. “You got the ring?” he asked Xander, just to reassure himself. 

Xander grinned. “Yup. Right here...” Xander patted his pocket, then patted it again, his face dropping and his eyes going wide. 

Spike’s stomach flipped over. 

“Oh shit!” Xander whispered, patting and re-patting his pockets. “It’s gone!” 

“What?! What do you mean it's gone!?” Spike yelled, making the seated witnesses turn and stare. 

“SHHH!” Xander hissed, then turned, smiling and chuckling at the crowd. “Everything’s alllllright, folks! Nothing to see here... go about your business.” He took Spike’s arm and turned them so that their backs were to the crowd. “ Chill! I was joking! I got it in my other pocket, I was just trying to make a funny.” 

Spike ground his teeth together. “I’m going to rip your bloody head off!” he whispered through clenched teeth. “What kind of bloody joke is that?!” 

“Hey, it’s funny! I was trying to help loosen you up.” 

“What’s wrong?” Oz joined the huddle, and Adrian stepped up, too. 

“Nothing,” Spike said, glaring at his best man. “Xander thought it’d be a hoot to make me think he lost the bloody ring.” 

“Not cool,” Oz said, shaking his head in disapproval. 

“Geez, did everybody forget to bring their funny bones today? My wedding toast is packed with rib-tickling, side-splitting jokes.” 

“This is a wedding, you wanker! Not a bloody Friar’s Club Roast!” 

“Alright, alright.” Xander patted Spike on the back. “Sorry, okay? You‘re laying the ‘bloodys‘ on pretty thick. Didn‘t mean to freak you out, buddy.” 

Spike nodded. “Just... don’t try inserting any more allegedly funny things into the ceremony, please.” 

“Well, I was going to give you a wedgie as you were saying your vows, but I won’t. Just ‘cause you asked so nicely.” 

“Told you, Spike. You should have made me best man,” Oz said. 

“Yeah, remind me to listen to you more often, mate.” Spike sighed. 

The string quartet they hired to provide the wedding music started playing the song they’d chosen for the Processional, ‘Morning has Broken’. Spike had talked Buffy out of ‘Wind Beneath My Wings’ -- he got off easy with the Cat Stevens song. 

“Oh, shit...” Spike whispered, his blue eyes wide with fear. 

“You’ll be okay, man. Breathe in and out, in and out...” Xander said, straightening his cuffs. 

Buffy’s 6-year-old cousin, Celia, started down the white-carpeted aisle to the “Awww”’s of the guests. She tossed red rose petals over the carpet, walking a little faster than they’d instructed her to. But she still did a good job. 

Cordelia appeared next. Xander smiled proudly as his beautiful girlfriend strolled down the aisle. Buffy had taken pity on her girlfriends and let them pick out the style of dress and material. They’d chosen sleeveless, silk, lavender-colored gowns with draped backs. Cordy worked the crowd, giving them a bright, Miss America-like smile. 

Oz stood up straighter and winked at Willow when she started down the aisle. Usually, Willow didn’t put much effort into her appearance, she was pretty but didn’t stand out. But when she put some time and effort into it, she was beautiful. 

Dawn came after Willow. The lanky 16-year-old looked pleased to be a part of everything. Her eyes swept over the guests then went to the dreamy Adrian. He was 6 feet 3 inches tall with shoulder length, wavy brown hair and big, brown, chocolate eyes that made her all melty. He looked uber-hot in the his tux -- the other guys looked good, too. 

Giles took Buffy’s arm and looped it through his, smiling brilliantly at his future daughter-in-law. 

“You look beautiful, Buffy.” Giles kissed her on the cheek. “I’m so happy for the two of you.” 

“Thanks, Giles...or Dad?” She giggled nervously. “Should I call you Dad?” 

“If you’d like. I wouldn’t mind a bit... since I’ve thought of you as a daughter for a long time anyway.” 

“We’re up.” Buffy gulped. 

“Don’t be nervous.” Giles patted her hand. 

The aisle seemed to stretch for a million miles from Buffy's perspective. 

_‘I won’t trip! I won’t trip... Giles will keep me from falling even if I do... no worries,”_ Buffy repeated in her mind. 

Buffy and Spike’s eyes met. They both had the same thought: ‘Wow!’ 

Buffy looked magnificent -- so lovely that she literally took his breath away. Spike’s anxiety disappeared as he watched the woman he loved step ever closer to him. Suddenly, he was calm -- he knew how right this was. This was the way things were meant to be. His lips curled into a relaxed smile. 

Buffy almost lost her footing for a moment when she saw Spike, but she quickly recovered. He looked better, more gorgeous than he ever had before, so handsome and refined. She fought the urge to run the rest of the way to him and leap into his strong arms. 

Giles grinned at the lovers’ reactions to seeing the other. They really did love each other deeply. Giles was still plagued with a nightmare or two of reliving that... that ‘scene’ in William’s bedroom. But he’d done a good job of repressing the traumatic memory, burying it as deep as possible in his mind. 

Joyce wiped a stray tear from her cheek as she watched her little girl walking down the aisle. Buffy wasn’t her baby anymore, she might even become a mother herself sometime in the near future. Joyce was elated for her daughter and Spike, but she couldn’t help feeling a little sorry for herself. She’d be alone now. Everyone else had someone: Willow had Oz, Cordelia had Xander, and of course, Buffy had Spike. Joyce was an extra wheel -- where was her hunk of burnin’ love? Didn’t she deserve some happiness? Didn’t she deserve a man who’d love her and be a stevedore in the sack, too? Joyce smiled at her daughter and Rupert... he certainly was a handsome man. His son didn’t resemble him much, but good looks obviously ran in the family. 

Giles and Buffy approached the altar. Buffy handed her bouquet to Willow to leave her hands free. 

Reverend Harding, a young minister they hired to perform the ceremony, smiled. “Who gives this woman away?” 

“I do,” Giles said, then turned and kissed Buffy on the cheek. 

Giles smiled at his son and put Buffy’s hand in his. Then he nodded and went to take his seat next to Joyce in the front pew. 

The soon-to-be-married couple gazed and smiled into each other’s eyes for a moment before turning to face the Reverend. 

Reverend Harding began the ceremony. Buffy and Spike requested that the ceremony itself be as short as possible, as they didn’t relish the thought of being in the stuffy church any longer than necessary. They knew the guests would appreciate that, too. Since neither of them were particularly religious (or at all) they didn’t need a lot of ritual and Bible-talk. 

After the Reverend had talked for a few minutes about the coming together of two souls and how blessed they were to have found love, it was time for Buffy and Spike's vows. 

“Buffy will now read the vows she has prepared,” Reverend Harding said, gesturing to Buffy. 

Buffy and Spike turned to face each other, holding the other’s hands. Buffy looked up at him with shiny eyes. 

“Spike, I choose you as my partner in love and life. There could never be anyone else for me but you. I promise to care for you, share with you, to love you and grow with you for the rest of our lives. I love, cherish and respect you. I will be yours in good times and in bad. I’ll be by your side no matter what life throws our way.” 

Buffy paused, trying to keep from crying before continuing. Spike squeezed her hands lightly, seeing that she was having trouble keeping it together. She smiled at him gratefully and continued, her voice wavering. 

“I-I thought I’d lost you forever last year. The pain... The pain in my heart and soul was unbearable. Part of me, a vital part of me, was being torn away. But now, you’re here. Healthy and happy, standing with me, joining with me, pledging your love.” Buffy squeezed his hands. “That’s all that matters. I never want to be apart from you again. I love you more each and every day.” 

Willow gave her Spike‘s ring. 

“I give you this ring as a symbol of our union, a token of my love and faith.” 

Buffy slipped the ring on his finger. They clasped hands, giddy that they’d almost made it all the way through without blubbering too much. 

“William will now read the vows he’s written,” the Reverend said. 

Spike took a deep breath and began, “Buffy, you are my beloved and my friend. You are my heart and my soul. I promise to love, cherish and respect you. I want for nothing more than to spend the rest of my life growing older with you. To spend my days loving you, laughing with you, and sometimes crying with you. You are my lover, my accomplice, my teacher, my equal, my true counterpart. My life was empty before I met you. For the first time in my life, I’m looking forward to the future... because I know I’ll have you by my side every step of the way. I will be your partner, your lover and your friend for all the days of our lives. These vows that I have recited... they cannot attempt to convey how deeply, how very much I love you.” 

Xander sniffled and handed the ring to Spike. 

Buffy and Spike smiled and looked into each other’s watery eyes as he slipped the band of gold onto her finger. 

“I give this ring and myself to you for eternity.” 

Reverend Harding smiled. “By the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss.” 

Buffy threw her arms around his neck, Spike put his arms around her waist. They swooped in and began to kiss to seal their union. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I present Mr. William Giles and Mrs. Buffy Summers-Giles.” 

The gallery erupted in applause and whistles. 

Joyce clapped, dabbing at a tear. Her little girl was now a married woman. And to the guy Joyce had molested in the kitchen over a year ago. It seemed like that had happened a long time ago... hopefully it would never be brought up again. Joyce was still embarrassed at her brazen behavior that night. 

Buffy and Spike laughed against each other’s lips. They broke the kiss and hugged, whispering how much they loved the other, and how relieved they were that they hadn't gotten too choked up. Willow handed Buffy back her bouquet. 

They joined hands and smiled, turning to face the well-wishers. The string quartet started playing the Recessional. The newly married couple walked quickly down the aisle, making their way to the front of the church. Once out of sight, Spike lifted her off her feet and hugged her tightly. 

Buffy giggled. “We did it! I almost lost it there for a minute, though.” 

Spike set her back on her feet and gave her a quick kiss. “You did fine, pet. We’re really married.” 

“Scared yet?” Buffy joked. 

“Terrified.” Spike smirked. 

They smiled and began kissing again. 

“Whoa, don’t start the honeymoon already, kids!” Xander said, shielding his eyes and peeking between his fingers. “We still have the Reception to get through.” 

They groaned, anxious to consummate the hell out this marriage. They reluctantly pulled away from each other’s lips. Xander led them into a side room to wait until the guests filed out of the church. 

After the church was empty except for the wedding party, the photographer took several rolls of film of the happy couple and the wedding party. It was important to them to get the moment captured on film, but they really wanted to get on with the day. First the Reception, then they could leave to begin the honeymoon good and proper. They hadn’t had sex in a week to make the night more special, as a result, they were going crazy with horniness and longing. 

Finally, all the pictures were snapped and the wedding party ran down the stairs of the church. The guests threw handfuls of birdseed on them. Buffy and Spike laughed, ducking their heads and running down the stairs as swiftly as Buffy could manage in her long dress. 

They made it to the safety of the limo, slamming the door and flopping down into one of the roomy seats. 

“Shit, I think some of those people had it in for me!” Buffy laughed. “I got pelted pretty good.” 

“Me too. Good way to release some pent up anger towards someone.” He brushed some birdseed out of her hair. 

“Squeee!” Buffy jumped on his lap. 

“Easy there, Mrs. Summers-Giles. Don’t damage the equipment before the wedding night,” Spike joked, putting an arm around her back and the other over her legs. 

“Mmmm, wedding night...” Buffy kissed him lightly. “I’m REALLY looking forward to that...” 

“Mmmmhmmm,” Spike agreed, nibbling at her lips. 

“We don’t... have to wait until tonight... I mean, there’s no laws against it or anything...” Buffy mumbled. "In fact, the law encourages married couples to consummate their relationships." 

“Are you suggesting that we shag right here in the limo?” Spike asked. 

“Umm, yeah...” Buffy wiggled on his lap. 

“Suits me.” Spike grinned, mashing their lips together. 

He was just sticking his hand up under her dress when the door of the limo opened. 

“Hey, you two! Save it for tonight!” Xander said, getting in and sitting down across from them. 

Buffy slid off Spike’s lap, smoothing out her dress. 

“Xander, what the bloody hell do you think you’re doing? Get out!” Spike glowered at him. 

“I’m here to make sure you two don’t get too frisky. I was appointed by the others for the duty. You’ll never get to the Reception if you start with the lovin’.” 

Buffy crossed her arms and glared at him. 

Xander said in a southern accent (that was just as bad as his British one), "If you two are gonna get up to the Devil's bid-ness then you're gonna have an audience." 

_'Wouldn't be the first time I saw them...'_ Xander violently squashed the thought before it fully formed. 

The newlyweds sat glowering at the cheerful-looking Xander all the way to The Bronze.


	2. The Reception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been told the first few chapters are sappy, but a little sap never killed anyone lol I figured Buffy and Spike deserved some sap after what they've been through :)
> 
> Banners by Anja and Spike-Love-45

 

Xander stayed on 'Keep Buffy and Spike from running off and shagging in a dark corner duty' until everyone arrived at The Bronze. Xander thought he'd lost them a few times. But he found them no matter where they tried to hide: near the stairs, by the utility closet, on the upper level. Finally, they resigned themselves to the fact that they couldn't be alone until they left to catch their flight to Hawaii. 

Buffy and Spike would have gone with the Dingoes playing at the Reception, but since Oz was a member of the wedding party they didn't want him to have to work all day. Instead, they hired a DJ. The stage was still set up for a little live music -- Spike wanted to perform a song for Buffy. At the appropriate time, Spike and the Dingoes planned on belting out a song dedicated to the bride. 

The Bronze was decorated, courtesy of their friends, with white streamers, white paper bells and balloons. A big glittery banner that read, 'Congratulations Buffy and Spike!' hung on the wall behind the bridal table. 

"They did a great job with the decorations, didn't they, baby?" Buffy asked, hugging Spike around the waist. 

"Yeah, everything looks lovely." Spike smiled, looking at Xander. 

"I made the banner!" Xander said puffing himself up, sounding like a proud child. 

Buffy laughed and patted him on the head. "You did good, Xan. Thanks." 

"Let's check out some of the other decorations, pet." Spike took her hand and started leading her away. 

Xander tagged along with them. 

"Xander, we don't need a chaperone," Spike said with irritation. He wanted to get Buffy alone. 

"Nope. Sorry. I'm supposed to stick to you like glue," Xander said. 

"Geez, you'd think we're some kind of sex maniacs. They think they have to put Xander on 'keep them from shagging guard'," Buffy said with a sly smile, despite her annoyance. 

Spike smirked back. "They know us too well, pet." He put his arms around her.

* * *

After all the guests arrived, the party went into full swing. 

Everyone came up and congratulated the couple. Buffy was squeeing with happiness at the heaps of gifts on the gift table. She couldn't wait to tear into them when they got back from Maui. 

The wedding party sat at the long table that had been set up for them specially. Before they started on their meals, Xander tapped his champagne flute with his knife to get the room's attention. 

"Bloody hell..." Spike whispered to Buffy. "Xander's going to make his toast. He said he'd packed it with jokes..." 

"Oh?" Buffy smiled nervously at Xander. He wouldn't make any... inappropriate or just plain bad jokes... would he? 

Everyone looked to their table, waiting for Xander to begin. He was smiling broadly. 

"I always wanted to do that," Xander said, to the chuckles of the guests. "I was 'chuffed to bits' as the groom would say, when Spike asked me to be his best man. You know the trouble with being the best man? You never get to prove it. Kidding! I kid because I love. Seriously folks, I've known Buffy for a long time, she's one of the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful people -- inside and out -- that I know. She deserves only the best." 

Buffy smiled up at Xander and held Spike's hand. 

Xander continued, "Now, when I first met Spike, I wasn't sure what to make of him. Here's this dude with bleached blond hair, a British accent and a lot of swagger..." Spike narrowed his eyes, not knowing where Xander was going with this. "But I gave him a chance. And I'm glad I did. It turns out that he's one of the best friends I've ever had. Many a male-bonding session was spent watching action movies, playing video games, complaining about chicks and beating on our drums in the forest. Well, we haven't gotten to the drum beating yet, but we do have a camping trip planned in a few months." Xander grinned at the laughs he got. 

"I couldn't be happier for you guys, I mean that. You two have been through a lot together. Sometimes it's been really rough, I know. But you came through everything good as gold, your bond stronger than ever. All of us who are close to you can see how much you love each other, and it's inspiring." 

Buffy sniffled, her face twisting up in an attempt to keep from crying. 

With the more serious part of the toast out of the way, Xander relaxed a little more. "And finally, may the happy couple lie, steal and cheat." They looked at him with furrowed brows. "May they lie in each other's arms, may they steal away for a blissful honeymoon, and may they cheat time to live as long as possible." Spike smirked and shook his head. "Congratulations, Buffy and Spike." Xander raised his glass. "May your love guide you through life and echo in eternity." 

Buffy, Spike and just about everyone else there stared at Xander in surprise. 

"What? I can't say cool stuff like that?" Xander said in mock-offense. "Okay, Giles helped me come up with that one, but... the sentiment is there." 

Everyone laughed and clinked glasses. Murmurs of 'To Buffy and Spike' came from around the room.

* * *

After lunch, Buffy and Spike went onto the dance floor. 

"Now Buffy and Spike will trip the light fantastic to their first dance as a married couple," the DJ announced. 

'Maybe I'm Amazed', the song Spike had sung for her at the prom began playing. He took his bride in his arms and swayed to the music. Buffy put her arms on his shoulders and smiled up into his blue eyes. 

"So far, so good," Buffy said. "I haven't done anything dumb yet." 

"Everything's been perfect." Spike grinned and kissed her lightly. 

Once the first verse was over, other dancers joined them. 

Buffy put her head on his shoulder. "I still think 'Wind Beneath My Wings' would've been a good first dance..." she teased. She knew his distaste for the song. 

"I know, pet. The DJ said he'll play it before we leave. We can still dance to it." 

"It's a perfectly good song." 

"Yes, I know..." Spike said. 

"You're humoring me, aren't you?" 

"Maybe a little..." He smirked. 

"I'm happy with this song, too. Very happy." She beamed at him. "I'll never forget when you sang for me at the prom. That was the most romantic moment of my life." 

"Hmmm, you mean I can't hope to top that?" Spike asked with a sexy smile. 

"There have been so many... I can't pick a favorite anymore," Buffy said. "But you're welcome to try and top yourself any old time you want. The rest of that night was pretty memorable, too -- with the candles and flowers... the satin pajamas..." 

"I have some wicked plans for you later, Mrs. Summers-Giles," Spike whispered. 

"Oooh, I like the way my name rolls right off the tongue, Mr. Gi-" Buffy stopped. "Ick, I can't call you Mr. Giles. That's what I used to call your dad." 

"Right. I'm just Spike, William when you're especially pissed, or just 'Tiger Drawers'." Spike grinned. 

Buffy giggled against his chest. "You don't wear 'drawers', tiger or otherwise." 

"Hmmm, you're right. That nickname wouldn't be appropriate. I hadn't thought it through, obviously." 

"That little fact is always in the back of my mind." Buffy smiled. She leaned in to whisper to him. "It's so sexy... knowing there's only a thin layer of material at all times between me and 'Little Spike'..." 

Spike groaned quietly. Feeling her hot breath on his ear was making him wicked horny. "God, I can't wait to get you alone..." 

"A few more dances... then we'll sneak off somewhere quiet," Buffy said conspiratorially. "Hang in there, big boy..."

* * *

A bit later, Willow walked up to Xander and Cordy at the bridal table. 

"Have you guys seen Buffy and Spike? They're supposed to cut the cake soon," Willow asked, looking around. 

They shook their heads. 

"Uh-oh. You don't think they're..." Xander trailed off. 

"I'm surprised they lasted as long as they did. Those two just can't keep their hands off each other," Cordy said, munching on a ladyfinger cookie. 

"What are we going to do?" Willow whispered. "We're on a schedule here. We're supposed to do cake, Spike sings, the throwing of the bouquet, then they have to leave to catch their plane. They're going to throw everything off!" 

"Don't worry, we'll find them." Xander stood up. "There aren't that many places --" 

"Do you hear something?" Cordy asked. 

Xander and Willow listened, not hearing anything out of the ordinary. 

"No, I --" Xander started to say. 

"Shhh!" Cordy waved a hand at him and concentrated. She looked behind the table at the wall. "It's coming from that vent." 

Willow and Xander went closer. Now, they could make out some low moaning. 

"Okay, either the place is haunted, or someone is... doin' the nasty near an air vent," Xander said, listening as the moans became louder, accompanied by some thumping. 

Willow's eyes bugged out. "Oh, no! They're doing it again in the utility closet! Geez! They couldn't wait until tonight!?" 

"Huh?" Xander asked, then his eyes widened, too. "Again? You mean that was them... that time?" 

"Come on!" Willow grabbed a bug-eyed Xander by the arm and pulled him behind her. "We have to stop them before everyone hears them!" 

"I'm not missing this," Cordy said brushing the powder from her cookie off her hands, then following them. 

Willow stopped outside the utility closet, her hand poised to knock. 

"Go on," Xander said. 

Willow bit her lip then rapped on the door. "We can hear you through the vent out there!" she whispered against the door. "Stop it!" 

Spike came up behind Cordy. "Hey Cordy, what's so fascinating?" he asked with a creased brow. 

"Hi, Spike. We're..." Cordy stopped and turned around, looking thoroughly puzzled. "Spike? What are you doing out here?" 

"Where am I supposed to be?" he asked. 

Buffy joined them, linking an arm through Spike's. "We need you guys out in the main room. We're going to cut the cake in a minute." 

Xander and Willow turned to stare at the newlyweds. 

"I... How did you get out here?" Xander asked. 

"What are you talkin' about? We were on the upper level chattin' with some of Buffy's cousins," Spike said. 

"Sounds... Cordy heard sounds coming from... We thought it was you guys..." Willow said. "Ooops! Someone else is... doing it in there! Let's get out of here!" Her face colored and she tried pushing Xander to make a quick getaway. 

The door creaked open. 

Joyce slipped through the opening fluffing up her hair. The others stared at her with open mouths. 

"Umm... I-I thought this was the bathroom," Joyce chuckled. "Boy, is my face red!" She shifted from foot to foot. "Hey, this is a party, right!? Let's go out there and dance!" 

Joyce tried shuffling them away from the door. 

"Mom, who was in there with you!?" Buffy asked with her hands on her hips. She refused to move from the spot without getting to the bottom of this. 

"Uh... no one!" Joyce said quickly. "Just me! All alone..." 

A moment later, Giles came out of the small room smoothing back his hair. He jumped when he saw everyone looking at him. 

"Oh... ex-except for Rupert... He thought it was the... uh, the bathroom... too..." Joyce finished lamely. 

"Erm... what's... Uh... hello..." Giles mumbled, straightening his slightly askew glasses. They were also a bit fogged up. 

"Oh my God! Mom, you and Giles!?" Buffy asked, her mouth dropped open in shock. 

Joyce and Giles blushed and looked away. 

"Bloody hell..." Spike and Giles said at the same time.

* * *

Somehow, they were able to get on with the festivities. Buffy and Spike had been thrown for a loop by their parents' unexpected fling. 

The tiered wedding cake was cut, the couple did the obligatory feeding cake to each other bit. Lots of pictures were snapped, lots of merriment was had. Spike had teased Buffy earlier, saying that he was going to 'really let her have it' with the cake. But he had behaved himself, feeding her a tiny piece to nibble on. The little plastic couple on top of the cake had been modified. The groom figure was given blonder hair, a little scar on his left eyebrow, the eyebrow had also been redrawn to give it an arched appearance -- now it looked more like Spike. 

 

"We're almost done here," Buffy whispered to her husband. "I can't wait to be Maui bound." 

"Me either, pet. Would you rather I skip the song so we can leave sooner?" 

Buffy looked horrified. "No way! I want my sexy, oh-so-delicious hubby to sing me a song." 

Spike grimaced. "I hate that word -- hubby..." 

"I think it's cute, _hubby_!" Buffy giggled and kissed his cheek. 

"You're going to drive me 'round the bend yet." Spike smiled. 

"Speaking of being driven nuts... What are we going to do about our parents?" 

"What is there to do? They want to be together, there's nothin' we can do about it... or should do about it. We had our own little struggles to be together, pet..." 

"I know... but they were --" She leaned in and whispered, "doing it in the closet! My mom doesn't do stuff like that!" 

"Well, neither did my dad. He's as straight-laced and proper as can be." A devilish smirk twisted up on his lips. "Maybe there's just something that happens when a Summers woman and Giles man come together... some irresistible force that makes them do things they never thought they'd do." 

Despite the gross-out factor, Buffy couldn't help but smile. "Maybe... but they were in _our_ closet!" 

Spike hugged her close. "We'll have to re-christen it when we get back from Hawaii... make it ours again." Spike said in his best orgasmo-voice. 

Xander walked over. "The band's set up, Spike. You ready?" 

"Yeah, I'm ready." Spike gave his wife a tender kiss then went up on stage with the Dingoes. 

Spike and Oz strapped on their guitars, the rest of the band didn't look they were going to participate. They were just sitting back to watch. 

"I'm going to play a song for my bride, my beautiful Buffy. She knows everything about me, yet loves me just the same," Spike said into the microphone, smiling down at his blushing bride. "This is a song I've always loved. Whenever I'd hear it, I would always think how nice it would be to meet someone that I could feel this way about. And now I have, and I made sure I bloody well married her! Wasn't gonna let this one get away." He smirked. 

The guests chuckled. 

Buffy grinned up at him proudly. 

"Alright, 'Time in a Bottle' by Jim Croce. This one's for you, pet," Spike said to Buffy then started to play. 

Oz and Spike's acoustic guitars were the only instruments playing. The light sounds combined in a most ear-pleasing way. 

 

{{

Hear the song at the following YouTube Link:

[ Time in a Bottle - Jim Croce ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dO1rMeYnOmM)

}}

 

He looked down into Buffy's sparkling eyes. Spike's soft, deep voice began: 

"If I could save time in a bottle  
The first thing that I'd like to do  
Is to save every day  
'Til Eternity passes away  
Just to spend them with you" 

"If I could make days last forever  
If words could make wishes come true  
I'd save every day like a treasure and then,  
Again, I would spend them with you" 

"But there never seems to be enough time  
To do the things you want to do  
Once you find them  
I've looked around enough to know  
That you're the one I want to go  
Through time with"

Buffy and Spike smiled adoringly at each other during the instrumental part. Oz and Spike plucked at their guitars. Buffy loved watching his long fingers dance over the strings and frets, he made it look effortless. She was torn between looking at his hands and his beautiful lips as the words were pushed past them by his talented tongue. He had to be the world's most romantic man... she was so lucky. 

"If I had a box just for wishes  
And dreams that had never come true  
The box would be empty  
Except for the memory  
Of how they were answered by you" 

"But there never seems to be enough time  
To do the things you want to do  
Once you find them  
I've looked around enough to know  
That you're the one I want to go  
Through time with"

When Spike strummed the last chord, the guests cheered loudly. Buffy sniffled, wiping a tear of happiness from her eye. Spike knelt down on the stage and leaned over the edge to kiss his wife soundly. Buffy took his face in her hands and kissed him back enthusiastically. 

The guests said, "Awwww!" 

"That was beautiful, Spike. Thank you." Buffy gave him a watery smile. 

"My pleasure, pet." 

Spike pulled back then stood up. 

"Thank you." He smiled at the crowd. "That was from the heart. I'd like to do one more song dedicated to Buffy. This one's a little livelier... I would have liked this one to be the song that she walked down the aisle to, but..." Spike shrugged. 

The other band members picked up their instruments and prepared to play. Spike exchanged his acoustic for an electric guitar, Oz strapped on his bass. An excited Xander even joined them on stage and took up his trusty tambourine. He waved at a smiling Cordy. 

Buffy looked at Spike, perplexed. He didn't say he was going to do two songs. She wondered what the next one could be, he'd already made her melt into a big ol' puddle of goo with the first song. What was he trying to do, make her do a 'Wicked Witch of the West' and dissolve right out of her dress? 

"One, two, one, two, three, four..." Spike counted. 

Buffy blinked at the loudness level of the guitars starting off the song, it was a jolt after the soft, sweet song he'd performed. 

Spike jumped up into the air when the drums kicked in, doing an air split then hopped up and down to the heavy rock beat, bobbing his head. 

 

{{

Hear the song at the following YouTube Link:

[ You Shook Me All Night Long - AC/DC ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1BtExxkP0M)

}}

 

He leaned into the microphone and started singing in a rough, raw voice (a sharp contrast to his voice just a minute ago), his face scrunched up with intensity: 

"She was a fast machine  
She kept her motor clean  
She was the best damn woman that I ever seen  
She had the sightless eyes  
Telling me no lies [Spike winked at Buffy]  
Knockin' me out with those American thighs  
Taking more than her share  
Had me fighting for air  
She told me to come but I was already there" 

"'Cause the walls start shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were makin' it and you --"

Spike pointed at Buffy. Xander leaned over into Oz' mic and joined in singing the chorus. 

"Shook me all night long  
Yeah, you shook me all night long"

Buffy was stunned. She mouthed to her grinning husband the words, "I'm going to kill you!" 

She put her hands over her face, giggling and blushing like crazy despite the fact she wanted to kick Spike's cute ass for this. Willow and Cordy stood on either side of her, poking her in the sides and laughing. Buffy peeked at him up on stage between her fingers -- he was lucky he was so hot, otherwise she might just have dragged him off and beat him to death. 

"Working double time  
On the seduction line  
She was one of a kind, she's just mine all mine  
She wanted no applause  
Just another course  
Made a meal out of me and came back for more  
Had to cool me down  
To take another round  
Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing" 

"'Cause the walls was shakin'  
The earth was quakin'  
My mind was achin'  
And we were making it and you --"

Spike smiled and pointed down at Buffy again. 

"Shook me all night long  
Yeah, you shook me all night long" 

"And knocked me out and then you  
Shook me all night long  
You had me shakin' and you  
Shook me all night long  
Yeah, you shook me  
Well, you took me"

Spike pursed his lips and played the guitar solo. He strutted back and forth across the stage, doing his best Angus Young impression. His guitar wailed. The guests were bopping and dancing to the spirited rendition of the song. After some showboating, he ran back to the mic to finish up the song. 

"You really took me and YOU  
Shook me all night long  
Ahh-ahh-ahh you  
Shook me all night long  
Yeah, yeah, you  
Shook me all night long" 

"Your really took me and you  
Shook me all night long  
Yeah, you shook me, yeah, you shook me  
All night long!"

The crowd roared their approval, clapping and shouting for more. Spike bowed at the waist melodramatically, then put down his guitar. He jumped off the stage in front of Buffy, waiting to be kissed or strangled by her. 

Buffy narrowed her eyes, glaring at him for a moment before breaking out into a fit of giggles. She threw her arms around her somewhat sweaty groom. 

"I am so going to kick your ass later for that..." Buffy whispered, then bit down hard on his earlobe. 

"Ow!" Spike grunted. "Not so hard, pet! You can spank my little botty later for my transgressions..." 

"Oh, I will, mister... Count on it." Buffy gave him an extra hard pinch on said botty. 

Spike yelped and jumped away from her, to the laughs of the guests.

* * *

At long last, the time for Buffy and Spike's big exit came. 

Buffy tossed the bouquet. There was a mad scramble for it by the single women. Her cousin Dawn came up the winner. The 16-year-old shouted in triumph, jumping up and down in excitement. She batted her eyes at Adrian. The swarthy escort (who bore a striking resemblance to Antonio Banderas) smiled at the fawning girl. 

"You make sure your friend Adrian stays away from Dawn..." Buffy whispered nervously to Spike. 

"No worries, pet. Ade likes older women, 40-ish and worldly. The Nibblet doesn't stand a chance. She does seem quite smitten with him." 

They said their goodbyes to their guests, gave their parents hugs and then headed back to their house accompanied by Willow and Xander. The couple would have preferred to be alone, but they needed help loading up their luggage and a ride to the airport. Sex would have to wait just a bit longer.


	3. Up, Up and Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Edgehead and Ally

 

At the airport, Willow and Xander gave their departing friends big hugs and wished them a happy, incident-free honeymoon. 

Then they were on the plane, winging their way to the sunny shores of Maui. They'd arrive a little before sunset if everything went according to plan. 

Buffy and Spike relaxed after their long day in their roomy First Class seats. Buffy held Spike's hand and let out a pronounced sigh. 

"God, what a day..." she said wearily. "Thank God I only plan on getting married the one time... I couldn't take going through all that again." 

"Did everything meet with your approval, luv?" Spike asked. 

"Yep. No complaints... amazingly enough, everything was great. I thought for sure something would be screwy -- the flowers, the food, something... but it was great." Buffy smiled and leaned over to give Spike a short, sweet kiss. 

"I'm glad. I wanted it to be how you imagined it." Spike yawned. 

Buffy giggled and squeezed his hand. "Sleepy?" 

"I didn't get a lot of sleep last night," Spike admitted. "Nerves." 

"Let's rest up for tonight." Buffy waggled her eyebrows. "I want you peppy and full of energy later." 

Spike smirked. "You sure you don't want to nip into the bathroom to join the Mile-High Club?" 

"Tempting... very tempting, indeed." Buffy grinned. "But I don't want you falling asleep in the middle of it." 

"Impossible," Spike said, another yawn forcing itself out of him. 

"Get some sleep, stud muffin," Buffy commanded him. 

She stood and took a pillow and blanket from the overhead compartment. She tucked the pillow behind his head then arranged the blanket over their laps. Buffy laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled up against him. 

They dozed off.

* * *

Buffy only slept for 45 minutes before she woke up, bright-eyed and bushy tailed. Spike remained asleep. She occupied herself by looking at magazines and looking out the window at the ocean below. She was bored. 

Buffy looked at Spike, hoping to see him waking up. But his eyes remained closed. He was so cute when he was asleep (as if he weren't when he was awake!). There was such an innocence, an adorable, boyish quality to him when he slept. 

She smiled devilishly. _'I bet I know how to wake him up...'_

Buffy looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to them, then scooted close to the form of her sleeping husband. Her hand went under the blanket, and she walked her fingers over his thigh to his bulge. She cupped him gently through the denim of his blue jeans, rubbing lightly. 

The only reaction he had was a little groan, but he stayed asleep. Buffy smiled and continued the light rubbing. 

It wasn't working -- well, part of it was working. His bulge was definitely growing under her hand, but he wasn't waking up. Feeling even more naughty, Buffy unzipped his fly slowly then slid her hand inside. She was rewarded with the smooth, hot skin of his cock. She brought it out of his pants, making sure the blanket would conceal him. Buffy began slow strokes, using her wrist more than bending her arm; she didn't want anyone to figure out what she was doing. 

Buffy peeked under the blanket and smiled at the sight of his long column in her hand. 

_'Hi, there! Remember me? I missed you, big guy!'_ Buffy thought. 

Spike moaned then opened his eyes. He looked down at his lap, then at his grinning wife. His look of surprise turned into a sexy smirk. 

"And just what do you think you're doin'?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Oh, nuttin', honey," Buffy said sweetly as her fingers stroked up and down. 

"Don't feel like 'nuttin'..." Spike said in a rumbling purr. 

"You wouldn't wake up... so I took the matter in hand." Buffy giggled. 

Spike looked around to make sure no one was watching. "You're wicked. You know that, right?" 

"Uh-huh," Buffy said. 

"Maybe we should... Bugger! The stewardess is comin' up the aisle," Spike said. 

Buffy growled and removed her hand from his cock. Spike modestly pulled the blanket up a little further. He didn't want the stewardess to get an eyeful if 'Little Spike' decided to peek out. 

The stewardess approached them with the customary smile. "How are we doing?" 

"Just fine, thanks," Spike smiled and leaned forward, looking at her nametag, "Mandy." 

"Need anything? Anything at all I can do for you?" Mandy asked, leaning over a bit. 

Buffy's eyes narrowed. The woman was giving Spike a good look at her cleavage. And Buffy didn't like the way she was looking at Spike -- all flirty and bimbo-like. The bitch hadn't even glanced at Buffy, it was like she was invisible or something. 

"No, we're good, luv," Spike replied. 

"Let me know if there's something you need," Mandy said cheerfully, then moved on to the seats behind them. 

Spike looked at Buffy and was surprised to see her pissed off expression. "What's the matter, pet?" 

"She was so flirting with you," Buffy said. "The nerve! Hello!? I'm sitting right here!" 

"They're supposed to be friendly to the passengers." 

"Yeah, she wanted to get _real_ friendly. I saw the way she was looking at you. And did you have to say her name?" 

"I was just being polite, Buffy." 

"Well, don't be. She was practically shoving her tits in your face." Buffy grit her teeth. "You always flirt!" 

"Stop being so jealous. How many times do we have to have this conversation?" 

"Until you stop flirting. Then I'll be good to go." 

"Reading the woman's nametag and calling her by her name was flirting?" 

"Yes." 

"That's crazy," Spike said tiredly. 

"So, I'm crazy?" 

"Buffy, please... Let's not bicker, pet." Spike moved closer to her. "It's our honeymoon. I don't want to do anything else but show you how much I love you for the rest of the trip." 

A smile tugged at the corners of Buffy's mouth. "Okay... I'm sorry. I just get so mad when a bimbo hits on you." 

"You're the only woman for me. Don't forget it. You're the only one who can turn my head." He kissed her. 

Spike wanted to change to a lighter subject. "What do you think we should bring back for everyone as souvenirs?" 

"Hmmm, t-shirts, some pineapples for Mom, grass skirts for the girls... OH! I wanted to get a bunch of those cute little bottles of booze, too. Let's see if we can steal a bunch from the plane before we get off. Where do you think they keep 'em?" 

"Stealing, Buffy?" Spike tsked. "You bad girl..." 

She laughed. "It's a victimless crime. They got tons of those things, they won't miss a few." 

"I have to stretch my legs anyway. I'll go poke around, maybe I'll find their secret stash," Spike said, starting to stand. 

"Spike!" Buffy pulled him back down into his seat. 

"What's --" 

"Penis... out of pants," Buffy whispered. 

"OH!" Spike looked around, breathing a sigh of relief that no one had seen the brief glimpse of his dick. "Thanks, pet... getting forgetful in my old age." 

He tucked himself away and zipped up. Buffy giggled. 

"You shoulda seen your face... so cute!" 

"Hmmm, thanks for lookin' out for me, luv." Spike gave her a quick kiss then stood up. "Be back in a flash," he said, heading up the aisle. 

Buffy settled into her seat. She sulked a bit, remembering the stupid bimbo of a flight attendant, hitting on her husband right in front of her. Buffy knew that she had some jealousy issues, but how could she not with such a fabulous babe for a mate? Sometimes she wished he wasn't so hot, just so other women wouldn't constantly be noticing him. And again, it didn't help that he was a natural flirt. Buffy knew he'd never cheat on her; she was secure in the knowledge that he loved her beyond reason. But still... she couldn't help getting hot under the collar sometimes. 

Ten minutes later, Spike hadn't returned yet. Buffy wondered where he could be. Maybe he got caught trying to steal the liquor? She bit her lip. It would be her fault, she's the one who'd thought of it. 

Buffy got up and went in search of her man. As she approached the curtain dividing the stewardess area from the passengers, she heard a female voice, laughing and talking. Then she heard Spike's distinctive voice. Buffy pushed through the curtain. 

Spike was there talking with that big-boobed stewardess. 

"Hey, honey," Buffy said tersely. 

Spike looked at her. "Pet, something wrong?" 

"No, nothing at all. What could possibly be wrong?" Buffy asked with an edge to her voice. 

Mandy had a disappointed look on her face. 

"You guys sounded like you were having a nice chat," Buffy said. 

"Oh, Mandy was telling me that she's in an all-girl band in L.A. We were talking music," Spike explained. 

"How nice." Buffy smiled icily. 

"Well, I... have to check on the passengers. Nice talking to you, Spike." Mandy shot Spike a winning smile and slipped out through the curtain. 

"Bitch," Buffy said, grinding her teeth together. 

"Buffy, pet, luv..." Spike soothed. "She's not all bad." 

"Oh, no?" Buffy asked, crossing her arms. 

_'He'd BETTER NOT defend that woman...'_

"She gave me this." Spike grinned and held up a bag full of tiny booze bottles. 

"Oh, well... that was nice of her... But she only did it to get in your pants." 

Spike chuckled and put his arms around her. "You're the only one who's going to be doing that. Takes a lot more than a gift of liquor to pry my dimpled knees apart." 

Buffy couldn't help giggling. "Dimpled knees?" 

Spike shrugged. Buffy leaned up and pressed her lips against his. 

"I've been thinking more about that... Mile-High Club," Buffy said, nibbling at his ear in a way she knew drove him crazy. "I'd like to join..." 

"You don't say?" Spike smiled. 

"I do say." Buffy stepped back and took his hand. 

They suppressed giggles and headed for the bathroom. Just as they were coming to the door of the men's room, a large man stepped in front of them and went inside. He had a newspaper under his arm. He was going to be in there a while -- and they probably wouldn't want to go in there for anything after he was done... 

"Dammit." Buffy stomped her foot. She turned to the ladies' room and growled when she saw that that too was occupied. "Now what?" 

"Let's just go back to our seats, Buffy. Maybe waiting for tonight would be best. We've lasted a week, we can go a few more hours." 

Buffy pouted. "I guess..." 

"There's my girl." Spike took one of her hands in his and kissed the back of her hand. 

They walked back to their seats and tried to relax. 

Buffy was horny and squirming in her seat. She hated it when she got all hot and bothered and didn't see it through to the end. 

Spike smirked. "Something wrong, luv?" 

She shook her head, her lower lip jutting out. 

Spike took the blanket and put it over their laps again. He leaned over to her and whispered in her ear, "Undo your pants, Buffy. I'll take care of you." 

Her eyes widened. "Right here?" 

"You were doin' a good job on me before." Spike smiled. "Go on, undo 'em..." 

Buffy's heartbeat sped up. She quickly unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, pushing them down slightly. Spike put his hand under the blanket over her lap. While looking around nonchalantly, his fingers slid down between her labia. 

Buffy moaned then stifled it. She'd been waiting and hungering for a week to feel his touch 'downstairs' again. She put a hand over her mouth and pretended to be gazing out the window as his fingers slid along her slit. She had to bite her hand to keep from crying out when he began rubbing circles around her clit. 

Buffy whimpered and thrust her hips slightly. 

"Shhhh," Spike said quietly. "Quiet as a little bitty mouse, yeah?" 

Buffy nodded quickly and shut her eyes. Two of his fingers slipped inside her pussy while the heel of his hand rubbed against her clitoris. Buffy started making low squeaky sounds, unable to stop them or the light bucking of her hips. Spike pumped his long digits in and out of her wet pussy as fast and hard as possible without moving his arm. She bit her hand hard as the orgasm crashed over her, leaving an impression of her teeth behind. 

Spike continued finger-fucking her until her muscles began to relax, then he removed his hand. Buffy leaned heavily against the back of her seat, her breathing beginning to return to normal. She looked over at him with a smile on her face. 

Spike grinned and sucked on his juice-covered fingers. 

"What about you?" Buffy asked, sliding her hand under the blanket then over his thigh. 

Spike took her hand and held it. "Too messy, pet. Plus, I can't help but shout when you get me off. Best if we wait for the resort for that." 

Buffy leaned over and kissed him, her tongue sweeping over his lips. "I love those hands of yours. God, I really needed that!" she whispered. 

"Mmmm, happy to be of service." Spike kissed her back, their tongues rubbing lightly against the other's. "Can't wait to get you to our room. After I carry you across that threshold... you're all mine, Summers... To do with as I like..." 

"Can't they make this plane go any faster?" Buffy moaned. "We need one of those supersonic jets..."

* * *

After a few hours, they landed in Maui. 

Once off the plane, they were each given a traditional lei and kiss by two good-looking Hawaiians. They had a happily easy time retrieving their luggage and hopped in a cab to their resort. They'd made it before sunset and would be able to enjoy it together from their suite with a little luck. 

When they pulled up to the resort, an employee helped them with their bags into the lobby. The desk clerk was a friendly fellow. 

They waited while he checked their reservations in the computer. 

"This place is so beautiful!" Buffy said, looking around the lobby. "Even nicer than the brochure." 

"Yeah, it really is. I... Bloody hell...” Spike massaged his temples. “I don’t believe this...” 

“What? What’s wrong?” 

“Dru. Dru’s here,” Spike mumbled. 

“Where?” Buffy’s eyes narrowed to slits, her left eye twitched as she scanned the crowd. 

“Over by the doors. The chit with the long, brown hair.” 

Buffy’s dangerous gaze fell on the woman Spike was referring to. It was a bit like the ‘Terminator’, Buffy had a single purpose in life right now, one goal: To make the bitch pay. 

“Let’s hope she’s checking out,” Spike said. “I don’t fancy having to see her around the place...” 

“Yeah, let’s hope,” Buffy said. 

_‘She ain’t goin’ no place! Not until I’ve mashed her bony ass into a fine paste...’_ she thought. 

Buffy watched as Dru exited the resort, with suitcases in hand. 

“I’ll be right back, babe.” Buffy kissed his cheek. 

“Where you goin’?” Spike asked suspiciously. “Buffy... don’t even say anything to her. Just let it go. Please, I don't even want her knowing we're here. Let's just pretend we never saw her.” 

“I was just going to the little girls’ room,” Buffy said innocently, like butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth. 

“Oh, alright then,” Spike said slowly. 

“Be right back!” Buffy said going in the direction of the restrooms. 

She walked a few feet away then checked behind her, Spike was talking to the desk clerk. Buffy quickly changed direction and ran out the front doors. Because of that bitch Drusilla, Buffy had almost lost the single most important person in her life. That bitch was going to get her comeuppance. 

Buffy grinned evilly when she spotted Dru standing near the street, presumably waiting for a taxi. She walked down to Dru then stopped a few feet away from the brunette, burning holes through her with her eyes. 

Dru did a double-take when she noticed the angry-looking blonde staring at her. “Something I can help you with, dear?” 

“As a matter of fact, I think you can. Your name’s Dru, isn’t it?” Buffy’s voice sent shivers up and down Dru’s spine. 

“Y-yes... Do I... know you?” 

“We haven’t been properly introduced, how rude of me!” Buffy chuckled. “I’m Buffy. I believe you know my _husband_ , Spike?” 

Dru took off her sunglasses, her eyes widened. The last thing Buffy had said fully registered in Dru’s brain. “HUSBAND?! Spike? Bloody hell!” 

“That’s right. Husband. We’re here on our honeymoon. And I don’t want you here.” 

Dru scowled. “I’m just leaving. I’m flying home in a few hours, if you must know.” 

“I wasn’t there for it, but I certainly heard alllll about your little visit to Spike’s house last year... You remember, don’t you? You purposely embarrassed him in front of his dad and friends.” A fire raged hot inside Buffy’s gut. 

Dru threw her shoulders back and stuck out her chin. “What of it? I do as I please.” 

Buffy laughed; it was a menacing, scary laugh. “You didn’t care if you ruined his whole life... you fucking bitch.” 

“I’m not wasting my time by talking to you anymore,” Dru said haughtily. “Sod off!” 

“Oh, I will... but not before I tell you exactly what I think of you.” 

“How’s it feel, Buffy?” Dru asked, an evil smile spreading on her face. 

“How’s what feel?” 

“Being married to a man who pleasured half of the bloody east coast. You didn’t get sloppy seconds or even thirds... more like sloppy 400’s.” Dru cackled. "And I enjoyed that lovely body of his too, soooo many times... for free." 

“I was soooo hoping you’d push me.” Buffy smiled. “Thanks for giving me the extra nudge I needed.” 

“What?” Dru frowned. 

Buffy swung at her hard, connecting with Dru's jaw. She yelled and stumbled back from the blow. 

“That felt great! I've wanted to do that for a loooong time!” Buffy said happily, flexing her fingers. 

“YOU--YOU BITCH! How dare you!” Dru shouted, holding her sore jaw. 

Buffy growled like an animal and leapt on Dru, sending them both to the ground. Dru scratched at Buffy’s face and arms while Buffy concentrated on punching. They rolled on the ground. Buffy sat up, straddling Dru, and pinning her arms to her sides with her legs. Buffy spit in Dru’s face then proceeded to punch the hell out of her, alternating using her right and left fists. 

“He almost died because of you! YOU BITCH!” Buffy yelled. 

Dru raged impotently, crying for help as Buffy continued raining blows down on her like a woman possessed. 

"PAYBACK--IS--A--BITCH--AND--SO--AM--I!!" Buffy struck Dru in between each word. 

"Get off of me!! HELP! SOMEONE!! SHE'S CRAZY!" 

By this time, the violent cat-fight had caught the attention of others. A few burly members of the resort staff grabbed Buffy by the arms and pulled her off of Drusilla. Buffy struggled in their grasps for a few seconds before calming down. 

“I’m cool -- I'm cool,” Buffy said, breathing hard and holding up her hands. 

"What's going on here!?" one of the guys asked. 

Adrenaline pumped through Buffy's veins. If the men hadn't stopped her, she would have kept hitting Dru until there was nothing left to beat. 

Dru, bloody and dazed, scrambled away from the irate blonde. Blood flowed from her nose and a busted lip. Buffy was freakishly strong for such a tiny woman. 

“You ever -- and I mean _ever_ \-- come near my husband or our friends again, I’ll make you very sorry that you did!” Buffy warned. 

“You’re out of your bloody mind!” Dru yelled, wiping blood from her face. 

“Yes, I am. So don’t fucking try me, bitch. If I’d been at Spike’s house the night you showed up... let’s just say you wouldn’t be walking around today.” 

“I could have you arrested!” Dru's eyes widened, she spit out a tooth into her palm. "YOU BITCH! You knocked out one of my fucking teeth!" she screamed, staring at the tooth in her shaking hand. 

"Do what you have to do. If you don't get your bony ass out of my sight, I'll give you a whole mouth full of bloody chiclets, you rancid bitch," Buffy said menacingly. 

Dru studied the crazy blonde for a moment. Buffy was ready and willing to tear her apart should she get the chance. Buffy meant and was perfectly capable of fulfilling her threat. Even though she would enjoy ruining their honeymoon (the thought of her and Spike being married made Dru's stomach turn) and getting revenge for the vicious beating she’d just received, Dru decided to back away slowly. 

“You’re... You’re lucky that I need to get back to L.A. and don’t have time to file charges against you,” Dru said, trying to sound brave. 

Just then, the taxi Dru had called pulled up. Dru opened the door and threw her bags in, quickly followed by her body. 

“Drive!” Dru said, a little frantically. 

Buffy spit at the cab as it pulled away. The two burly resort employees were eyeing her nervously. 

"I promise, I won't be any more trouble," Buffy assured them, trying to catch her breath. "That was a special case. It's a long story, but that was my husband's ex. She did something I needed to... talk to her about. I'm okay now." 

They looked at her dubiously, but nodded then walked away. 

Buffy felt her face. The bitch had scratched her. How could she hide the scratches from Spike? Maybe some makeup? Maybe she could say she scratched herself accidentally? 

Buffy's thoughts screeched to a halt when she turned back towards the doors to the lobby -- Spike was standing there looking at her. He had an angry look on his face. His jaw muscles were twitching... that wasn't good...


	4. Trouble in Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Anja and Spike-Love-45

 

Spike abruptly turned around and went back inside. 

Shit. How much had he seen? Buffy hurried into the lobby. Spike was taking their room key from the clerk. 

"Very good, Mr. Giles. Your bags will be brought up to your suite shortly. And congratulations on your nuptials, I hope you have a memorable stay here with us." The man smiled. 

"Yeah, thanks," Spike said in a monotone. "Let's go." 

He walked past Buffy to the elevators. She followed him into the elevator car. She bit her lip, wondering what she should say. Spike kept his eyes trained on the numbers of the floors. 

"You alright?" Spike asked softly, glancing at her. 

"Yeah... I'm fine." 

He nodded and looked away again. 

"Spike?" 

"You just had to do it, didn't you?" Spike asked. "I asked you not to, and you did it anyway." 

"I-I had to," Buffy said. "I never got the chance to give that... that _woman_ a piece of my mind!" 

Spike turned to her, "You bloody well lied -- right to my face. You looked me in the eyes and lied your ass off. And I believed you because... it's you. You don't lie to me. At least I didn't think you did," he said hotly. 

"I don't lie to you! Just... Just that once. Those were special circumstances." 

They both thought, but didn't say, that she'd lied to him right from the start when they'd met in New York. Buffy had pretended to be someone else; pretended she was his 'client'. Since then though, she hadn't lied to him about anything. 

"Why did you lie?" he asked. 

"Because you wouldn't have let me go if I told you the truth!" 

"Exactly! What does that tell you!?" 

The elevator doors opened on the 10th floor. Spike grumbled and strode out into the corridor towards 10C, the Honeymoon Suite. 

Spike unlocked the door and went in ahead of her. Buffy stood out in the hallway for a moment. She was holding back tears that he was angry with her, but also that he didn't want to carry her over the threshold anymore. He was pissed off. Buffy went in, trying to gloss over their argument. 

"Wow, this place is beautiful, isn't it, honey?" Buffy asked. 

"Yeah. It's nice," Spike said unenthusiastically, not really looking at their suite. 

"Ooooh, look!" Buffy ran over to a huge fruit basket. "Complimentary fruit! Wasn't that nice of them? I bet we get champagne, too." 

"I'm going to put my bag in the bedroom," Spike said disinterestedly. 

Buffy frowned, starting to get ticked off. She went in the bedroom behind him. 

"Look at the size of the bed!" Buffy went over and pushed experimentally on the mattress, it had good bounce. 

Spike still wouldn't look at her. 

There were glass doors that opened onto a patio off of the bedroom. Buffy went over and opened them. 

"It's sunset, let's watch it together." Buffy walked out and put her hands on the railing. 

Spike walked out behind her. They didn't speak for several moments. 

"Don't be mad, okay?" Buffy said quietly. 

"Don't be mad? Sorry, I can't turn it off and on. I'm mad. I'm bleedin' pissed, as a matter of fact." 

"It's our honeymoon!" Buffy said, turning around. 

"Funny that you remember that now. What the hell's wrong with you!? You could have gotten more hurt than you did! You could have hurt Dru bad!" 

"I wish I had!" Buffy said, her temper getting the better of her. "I wish I could've torn that bitch apart with my bare hands! And what do you care if I hurt her? Don't tell me you still have feelings for her?" 

"Oh yeah, Buffy!" Spike rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air, getting more exasperated by the second. "That's it! You caught me! I'm still deeply in love with the barmy cow who I caught cheating on me, and who also humiliated me in front of my dad and friends! I thought I'd hidden it sooo well -- what with marrying you today an' all!" 

"Sarcastic much?!" She glared at him. 

"I meant, that you could have hurt her hospital-type bad, you could've been thrown in jail! You're lucky you aren't there now for assault." 

"I don't care! I'd do it all over again." 

"We could have been tossed out of the resort, you know. You could've ruined our honeymoon -- is that what you wanted? What were you thinking, for Christ's sake?!" 

"Stop yelling at me! You're spitting!" Buffy yelled back. 

"Because I'm fucking mad! I still can't believe you lied to me like that." 

"Oh, will you get over it! I told you it was just that one time!" 

"Get over it?! My wife can look at me and lie with a straight face. And it shows how little you respect me. I _asked_ you not to go after her, and you purposely went against my wishes. Did you actually read the vows you recited to me today? Cause I'm not seeing the respect." 

"Very funny." Buffy scowled. "Yes, I read them. You're really starting to piss me off." 

"Oh, Heaven forbid! Look out everyone, Buffy's getting pissed! Run for cover!" 

"Shut up!" Buffy said, storming back inside the room. 

Spike went in, too. "I don't know about you, but I meant what I said in that church today." 

"Well, you're acting like an asshole right now!" Buffy fumed. 

"Me? I'm acting like an asshole?" 

"Yes! Now, stop it!" 

"Fine. You almost ruin our honeymoon and lie to me, and _'I'm_ the asshole." 

"I didn't ruin anything! You're the one who won't let this drop! If the honeymoon's so ruined, why don't we just go back home then?" 

Spike looked shocked for a moment, then anger clouded his face again. "Fine. We'll go home tomorrow morning," he said tightly. 

"Fine." Buffy didn't realize what she'd said until it was already out. "Good. Cause I don't want to spend two weeks like this. I don't want to spend two _minutes_ like this." 

"I'm going out," Spike said shortly, walking out of the bedroom. 

Buffy walked after him. "Where are you going?" 

"For a walk. I have to get out of here." 

"You have to get away from me, you mean," Buffy said angrily. In truth, she was ready to start bawling any second. 

"Yeah. That too," Spike said, not looking back. 

He left the suite, slamming the door behind him. As soon as he was gone, a whining sob erupted from Buffy's throat. She stood there wailing for a moment, sounding like Lucy Ricardo when Ricky wouldn't let her come to the Copa. Then she ran into the bedroom and dived on the bed, crying her eyes out into a pillow.

* * *

 _Hours later..._

Buffy was lying in bed. Spike still hadn't come back. It was 11 o'clock and he wasn't back. Totally giving up on any honeymoon lovin', she had changed into a pair of sweats and one of Spike's t-shirts. She sure as hell wouldn't be needing her white silk nightgown tonight... or any night in the foreseeable future. 

Buffy had had a lot of time to think about what happened. She regretted everything after she saw Dru in the lobby. She very easily could have ruined everything, just like Spike had said. But at the same time, her blood had screamed for vengeance -- for Dru's blood. It was an irresistible urge, and she'd gotten carried away on the tide of rage. Buffy regretted upsetting him, but a small smile kept turning up every time she pictured Dru spitting out that tooth. 

Buffy tensed when she heard Spike reenter the suite. She was lying on her side, facing away from the door. She listened as he came into the bedroom. She felt the dip in the mattress when he sat on the bed. The thumps of his boots hitting the floor was followed by the rustling sound of his shirt being removed. 

He slid under the covers, not saying anything. She waited a minute to see if he'd try talking to her. But he didn't. 

"Where did you go?" Buffy broke the silence. Her voice was small and rough from crying. 

"Took a walk," came his simple reply. 

"For four hours?" 

"I stopped in the piano bar downstairs for a bit." 

"Do you hate me now?" Buffy's voice shook. 

"Buffy..." he sighed. "I could never hate you." Spike touched her bare upper arm gently. 

Buffy burst out crying again. 

"Hey... come here," Spike said, his voice sounding rough, too. 

Buffy turned over and threw herself onto his chest. She sobbed and clutched him to her. 

Spike gathered her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. "I love you, pet. I'll never stop loving you... don't ever think I could feel any other way about you." 

"I'm sorry..." Buffy said, calming down a bit. "I'm sorry for letting my anger and need for payback get in the way of good judgment. You were right... I could have fucked everything up for the sake of beating her up. And I'm so sorry for lying to you... and disrespecting you like that... I should have just let her go... I love you so much." 

Spike stroked her back with one hand and the back of her head with the other. "I love you too, Buffy." He kissed her on the forehead tenderly. 

"Wh-when I saw her," Buffy said, her voice hitching, "it all came back to me... The accident... feeling like my life was over and wanting to die. Giles blaming himself. You... l-lying in that hospital bed in a coma... with all those machines and bandages." Buffy sobbed, squeezing him tighter. 

"Shhh, pet," Spike soothed, shedding a few tears himself. 

Spike had felt so miserable before. He hated it when they had a disagreement. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he really couldn't blame Buffy for reacting the way that she had. After all, if the tables were turned (if Buffy were the one who'd been at death's door last year) wouldn't he want to beat the shit out of the man he held responsible? Bloody well right he would! 

Buffy snuggled further into his embrace. "It all came back to me in a big rush. I felt the pain just as bad as I did back then, when it was happening. I wanted to make her pay... for everything... all your pain, everything you went through... everything we all went through... I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry I hurt you by doing what I did." 

"It's okay," Spike said. "I understand. I wish you hadn't gone after Dru, but... I understand. I'm sorry I left you alone tonight. You forgive me for making you spend our wedding night alone?" 

"Night's not over yet..." Buffy said, hope creeping into her voice. 

"I keep promising not to make you cry... and I keep breaking that promise," Spike said sadly. 

"That's just not practical." Buffy sniffled, her tears drying up. "I'm going to cry from time to time, I'm an emotional gal. But..." She looked up at him. "I appreciate the sentiment." Buffy tilted her head and kissed him softly. "You're not mad at me anymore?" 

"I can't stay mad at you. You know that, pet." Spike smiled at her, his face illuminated by the bright moonlight coming through the glass doors. It was one of the most beautiful smiles she'd ever seen, along with the ones he'd given her when he'd proposed, and when he'd woken up from his coma. "Let's try to forget what happened before... Can we do that? Can we pretend we just got here?" 

"But... we had a big fight. Don't you want to... make up?" Buffy's left hand drifted down his chest. 

"Oh yeah, the make up sex... can't believe that slipped my mind." Spike smiled. 

He tilted her face up to his, they began to kiss, deeply and with growing passion. They gently brushed the tears from each other's faces. 

Buffy's hand continued down his chest then along the inside of his thigh. She cupped his bulge through the jeans he still wore. 

Spike caressed her face in his hands, lightly touching the scratches from Dru's nails on her cheek. Buffy unbuttoned his jeans then put her hand inside; wanting to feel him swell in her hand. 

"Buffy." Spike broke the kiss, gulping in air. "Don't you want it to be special? This is our first time since we've been married." 

"It is special. I do love it when you make with the flowers and candles, but all I need is you." 

Spike kissed her quickly and pulled away. "No. I won't have our wedding night be anything less than perfect. We have a lot of mistakes to make up for from earlier." 

Spike got out of bed. 

"Spike," Buffy whined, pressing her thighs together, "I want to make love with my husband. I want you now. You don't have to --" 

"Yes, I do. Now, why don't you go downstairs to the piano bar? I've got some preparations to make." 

"You want me to go downstairs?" Buffy stood up and went to him. 

"Just for a bit, pet." Spike put his arms around her waist and kissed her. "Please do this for me? Things got off to such a bad start..." He looked into her eyes. 

"Okay..." Buffy could see it was of the utmost importance to him to make things right. She smiled. "I already know it will be worth the wait." 

They kissed for a moment before Buffy went to get dressed. As soon as she was fully clothed, Spike began ushering her to the door. 

"I'll call downstairs when everything's ready," he said. 

"You brought the 'Satin PJ's of Doom', right?" Buffy asked, stepping into the corridor. 

Spike chuckled. "Yes, pet. You really want me to wear those old things? You wouldn't rather I wear something new and exciting?" 

"Nothing could be better than those blue satin bottoms... they drive me wild." Buffy grinned. 

"The 'Satin PJ's of Doom' it is, then."

* * *

45 minutes later, Buffy got the message that she could go back upstairs. Her feet had wings as she swiftly went back to their room. 

She poked her head in the suite. The lights in the main room were dimmed, the soft glow of candlelight came from the bedroom. A trail of red rose petals led to the open doors of the bedroom. Buffy grinned and followed them. 

Spike was standing just inside the bedroom smiling at her, and he was wearing the yummy blue PJ's. 

Without saying a word, Spike quickly swept her up in his arms and carried her back into the main room, heading for the doors of the suite. 

"What are you doing?" Buffy giggled. "The bedroom's back that way." She gestured behind them with her thumb. 

"Didn't carry you across the threshold like I should have," Spike explained. "Door, please," he said. 

Buffy reached down and opened the door. Spike walked out into the hall then turned around. He kissed her softly on the lips then dramatically stepped back into their room. 

"There. I feel better now." Spike smiled. "How 'bout you?" 

"Yes, I feel better, too." Buffy pushed the door shut again then put her arms around his neck. 

Spike carried her back to the bedroom and set her back down on her feet. 

"Where did you get all the candles?" Buffy asked, looking around the room. There had to have been twenty candles, all shapes, types and sizes set up. 

Spike smiled, "I've got my secrets -- a man's got to keep some mystery, pet." 

He went over to the ice bucket on the dresser and poured them both a crystal flute full of amber liquid. "Complimentary champagne." Spike smirked. 

He walked back to her and handed her one of the drinks. They drank slowly, gazing into the other's eyes. 

"I took the liberty of laying out your peignoir in the bathroom... should you want to change." Spike lifted an eyebrow. 

Buffy kissed him then pulled back. "I'll be right back." She smiled. "Don't go anywhere..." 

"Don't worry 'bout it. Wild bloody horses couldn't drag me away right now." Spike's tongue rubbed against the roof of his mouth, he looked at her through his lashes. 

Buffy wavered. She wanted to jump him right here and now. She couldn't resist it when he looked at her like that... so fucking sexy... Whenever he gave her that look, it felt like a quart of lubrication poured out of her. 

"Go on, pet." Spike prodded her. 

"Uh... yeah... I'll... just be a minute..." Buffy said, somehow tearing herself away from those blue eyes.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Buffy emerged from the bathroom. She was wearing what she thought of as her movie star peignoir, the white silk number and the matching robe with the feathers. 

Spike stood back and looked at her. "Beautiful. So beautiful." 

Buffy smiled seductively. "You like what you see?" 

"No," he strode over to her, "I love it." 

Spike played with the feather trim of her robe. Buffy's hands glided up his arms and onto his shoulders, she loved feeling the play of his muscles under the cool satin of his robe. 

"More champagne?" he asked. 

"No... not right now," Buffy said breathily. 

Spike closed in and touched his lips to hers. They kissed slowly, their tongues entwining in the sensual dance they'd done so many times before. He pulled away with a grin and went to the stereo, starting up the soft, romantic music he'd programmed. 'Chances Are' by Johnny Mathis began. 

He walked back over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Buffy sighed and leaned against him, putting her arms around his neck. They gently swayed to the music, barely moving; just luxuriating in the feel of the other's body pressed against them. 

"You sure you're okay? Does it hurt?" Spike asked softly. He pulled back and caressed her scratched cheek. He knew how deadly Dru's nails could be from experience. 

"I'm fine. Honest," Buffy said, turning her face to kiss his hand. 

Satisfied with her response, his arms went around her waist again. Spike's hands ran up and down her back slowly. The feel of his calloused fingertips sent shivers of desire shooting through her body. She loved his hands -- they were elegant and smooth, the hands of an artist, yet they were rough at the same time from his guitar playing. After Spike got done running his hands all over her body in the past, she didn't need to loofah. 

Spike leaned back and looked into her eyes, having felt her trembling. "I can still make you tremble, eh?" he asked with his sexiest smirk, his voice dripping with sexuality. 

"Oh yeah..." Buffy shuddered again, her heart rate going up considerably. "You always make me tremble. You are the sexiest, handsomest, most exciting man I've ever met in my entire life." 

"Buffy... my Buffy," Spike's voice became deeper, more impassioned. 

He leaned down, tracing her bottom lip with his tongue. Buffy moaned and opened her mouth in invitation. Spike sucked on her bottom lip softly, pulling on it. At the same time, his left hand went to her breasts. His hand covered her left breast and kneaded it. His thumb rubbed over the silk covered nipple; it hardened and rose with his attention. 

Buffy moaned more loudly, rubbing herself against him and pressing her breast into his hand. "You always make me so hot," Buffy moaned into his mouth. "I hated not being able to be with you all week... I wanted you so bad on the plane... I'm going crazy." 

Spike walked backwards to the giant bed of their bridal suite, bringing a very willing Buffy with him. He turned her around. 

"As lovely as it is, let's lose the gown, pet," Spike purred, slipping the robe over her shoulders. 

Buffy let it slide down her arms then she tossed it away. She hadn't bothered with panties. Her eyes were locked with his -- she couldn't remember ever feeling so horny and ready. She wanted to take him and have him take her in return. She wanted to ravish him. The whole incident with Dru earlier had brought back her feelings from last year, when she didn't know if she'd ever get to look into his eyes, feel his touch, hear his resonant voice again or feel him making love to her again. 

Spike reached behind her neck to untie her peignoir, and it gracefully dropped down her body to the floor. 

"On the bed," Buffy commanded, licking at his lips and pushing the blue robe off his shoulders. 

Spike sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her to him. He kissed her stomach, his hands stroked up and down her thighs and hips. 

Buffy moaned then pushed away from him. Spike looked up at her questioningly. She kneeled down at his feet and pulled at his pajama bottoms, tugging them down his legs. Spike lifted up, allowing her to remove them. Buffy grinned and tossed them over her shoulder. Her eyes settled on his twitching cock. She took it in her hands then bent over, kissing and licking it slowly. Buffy encircled the head of his cock with her lips. Her tongue moved slowly over the top, one hand pumped him gently while the other cupped his sac. 

Spike's head hung back, his eyes closed in pleasure. "Oh Buffy..." 

Buffy laved his cockhead and sucked on it lightly. She removed her mouth and licked a line down to his balls -- licking and sucking on them each in turn. Satisfied that she'd paid his balls their due respect, she put her mouth back around his cock, sliding down slowly and sucking gently on the way up. 

Buffy was getting so close to cumming just from sucking his dick. The way he tasted...she would never get enough of it. His moans and heavy breathing were really getting to her, goosebumps broke out on her skin as she took more and more of his cock down her throat. She'd gotten plenty of practice giving him blowjobs, she'd been so proud the first time she'd been able to deep throat him. He was pretty happy about it too, if she recalled correctly. With that in mind, Buffy took his entire length in her mouth and down her throat. Her throat muscles gently squeezed his cock. 

"OH GOD!" Spike panted, looking down at her. "Oh--pet--Oh that's--G-Good!" 

Buffy looked up at him while she worked, her eyes smiling and twinkling. Her hand on his balls massaged him gently. 

"Uhhhh--You give the--Ahhh--absolute best--fucking h-head!" Spike pushed her hair out the way. 

Buffy would have replied, "Right back at ya!" if she didn't have a mouth and throat full of throbbing cock. She moaned her reply instead. 

"Fuck! Unnaa--Going to cum if you--don't stop doing that!" Spike warned her. 

Buffy's mouth slid up his thick erection back to the head. Once again, she ran her tongue over and around it. Then she began bobbing her head, taking only a few inches in at a time. If he was going to blow, she wanted to feel and taste it on her tongue. 

"Buffy--pet, I'm--going to cum!" Spike looked into her eyes. 

He could tell that that was what she wanted. He let himself go -- if she wanted a bellyful, then by God, that's what she was going to get! 

With one more pull of Buffy's sweet mouth on his cock, he came explosively. 

"BUFFY! UNNNHHHAAA! OH--OH YEAH!" Spike yelled, bucking his hips lightly. 

At the first splash of his warm semen on her tongue, Buffy moaned loudly and cried out around his cock -- she came too, without even touching herself. She hungrily swallowed his cum, loving the way she could feel the warmness sliding down her throat and down to her stomach. It was like drinking a really good cup of hot chocolate on a cold winter's day; it warmed her up from the inside out. 

After Spike quit spasming in her mouth, she leisurely licked him clean. Spike was still trying to recover when she finished. Buffy wiped her mouth and chin. She grinned at her husband's mildly confused but blissful expression. 

"Did I melt your brain?" Buffy asked, brushing her hands over his thighs. 

"I think so..." Spike chuckled. "Christ... you just keep getting better and better." Spike's upper body dropped back onto the mattress. 

Buffy climbed up into his arms. "Thanks." She snuggled against him. "I want to make you happy." 

"Oh, you definitely do that, pet..." He pressed their lips together, running his tongue inside her mouth. "But why didn't you back off when I told you I was gonna cum? We'll have to wait a bit until I'm good to go again." 

"I wanted to feel you cum in my mouth -- you know how I love that. And I get to show off my nifty deep-throat skills..." Buffy giggled. 

"Mmmm, not that I'm complaining, you understand." Spike smirked. 

"I came, too," Buffy said with a sigh. "Getting you off, gets me off, too. It's a win-win situation." 

"Was that the first time that happened?" 

"Yeah. God, it was good," Buffy moaned. 

"I think it's my turn to take care of you, pet," Spike said, sitting up. 

"Already taken care of." Buffy grinned. 

"Uh-uh. You got what you wanted, now I want a slice of my hot, juicy, ripe peach. You wouldn't deny a starving man his favorite meal, would you, luv?" He smirked and raised his scarred eyebrow. 

"Ohhh, perish the thought." Buffy parted her legs. 

"Not just yet," Spike said, moving down the bed. 

He kneeled at her feet and took one of her small feet in his hands, massaging it and holding it against his chest. Buffy flexed her toes and grinned at him. She moaned when he started sucking on each of her toes, paying special attention to the big one. (He knew her big toe was her favorite one to have sucked) 

"Mmmm! Oh, Spike, I love it when you do that..." Buffy moaned. 

Spike smiled and continued, he took her other foot and proceeded to massage and suck on the toes of that one too. By the time he was done, Buffy was moaning loudly and squirming on the bed. He started kissing her ankle, brushing his lips over her skin and flicking his tongue out. 

Slowly, he made his way up her leg. Kissing and licking up her calf, behind her knee, up her twitching thigh to her mound. He placed a kiss on her pussy then moved back down to take her other leg and repeating the actions he'd performed on the first one. 

"Spike!" Buffy groaned with desire. "Please--Oh God--I need you! Stop torturing me!" 

"Torture?" he asked silkily. "Pet, if we go to war and you're captured by the enemy... you're in for a surprise if you think what I'm doing is... torture." 

"Grrr! You know what I mean, you diabolical fiend!" Buffy laughed. 

Spike smirked but didn't stop until he'd made his way up her leg. He bent over her, applying soft, delicate kisses to her stomach, then up to her breasts. Buffy ran her fingers through his hair, her breathing becoming more labored. His tongue swirled around her left nipple. He give her hard nub a soft suck then flicked it with his tongue. 

"Spike... missed this so much!" Buffy whispered as he went on to her other nipple. 

After he felt he'd properly loved her tits, he kissed down her torso again. Buffy was barely coherent, she was moaning and panting for breath. He could whip her into such a frothy mess every single time. Her pussy ached terribly for him. 

Spike arrived at her pelvis, placing kisses on her hip bones then settling in at the juncture of her thighs. He reached over and grabbed his pillow. Gently, he encouraged her to raise her hips. Buffy got the hint and raised up. Spike slid the pillow under her ass then found a comfortable position for himself. He planned on staying here for a while. 

His hands pushed her thighs a little further apart. He began by teasing her slit with his fingers; running them slowly up and down her nether lips. Buffy breathed and mumbled some nonsensical words. Spike smiled and bent down to run his tongue along the same path his fingers had taken. Buffy grunted and bucked at his mouth. 

"Easy, luv," Spike said, giving her pussy quick kisses and licks. "I'm going to drink deep from you... gonna make you beg me to stop." 

"Never... Never stop!" Buffy groaned, her head turning from side to side. 

Spike purred and nuzzled her pussy, rubbing her clit with his nose. He parted her folds with his fingers and puffed air on her clit. Buffy made a growly, yipping sound, bucking off the bed. Spike massaged her left thigh with his right hand, the fingers of his left hand went back to her mound. 

He parted her lips and stroked the insides with his firm tongue. He played with her inner lips then nibbled and sucked on her labia. Spike switched tactics and techniques often, driving her even crazier. This continued for 45 minutes, during which Buffy came over and over again. Spike wouldn't stop, wouldn't let up for a moment. He kept right on tonguing her to ecstasy and beyond. 

"So bloody hot, Buffy. Love eating your sweet pussy...love it..." Spike moaned, licking and slurping up the liquid that was virtually pouring from her. 

Buffy let out a low, ragged moan. Her eyelids were constantly fluttering. 

His long fingers probed inside her pussy, finding her spongy G-spot and pushing on it lightly. Buffy groaned and inhaled sharply. Spike alternated between pushing on her G-spot and the wall opposite it, whipping her into a frenzy. 

"Ahhhh! Oh--OH Spike!" Buffy cried as another orgasm shook her. 

Spike got his fingers good and slippery with her gushing juices then pulled them out of her. Buffy whimpered. She squealed when his lubed fingers rubbed over her asshole. 

"OH YES!" Buffy yelled. She loved when he ate her out and finger-fucked her ass at the same time. She consciously relaxed her muscles further. 

One of Spike's fingers pushed its way into her hole while he lapped at her pussy with his tongue. Buffy's eyes fluttered, her breathing getting even heavier. He slid his finger in and out of her ass slowly, stretching her slightly then slid a second finger in. He could feel her getting closer and closer to the brink. 

Spike stepped up his attack, finding that special spot inside her ass and pressing on it, his mouth moved to her clit, stroking and rubbing it while he sucked. 

"Spike! OHHH! Mmmmm!" Buffy began thrusting at his mouth. 

Spike clamped down on her clit, sucking it fiercely. His generous, talented mouth pulling on her clit, his fingers fucking her ass. Buffy let out a hair-curling scream as she came harder than ever. 

"SPIKE!!! OH FUCKKKKKK YESSSSS!" Buffy's body bounced on the bed, the veins in her neck and forehead standing out. 

Spike looped one arm around her thigh and held her down, continuing to suck and nibble on her throbbing clit. Buffy's convulsions went on and on. After some time, she began slowing down. She was breathing like she'd run a marathon. Beads of sweat glistened on her skin. 

After a few more light licks, Spike crawled up her body. He planted small kisses around her mouth and along her jaw. 

"Fuck! You're amazing! Your mouth should be bronzed! God, I love you," Buffy panted for breath. 

Spike laughed. "Mmmm, love you too. Love your cute little nose," he kissed her upturned nose, "love your lips," he kissed her lips softly, "love your neck." He licked up the side of her neck. "Love your gorgeous tits." Spike placed kisses to her breasts, flicking the puckered nipples with his tongue. 

"Unnnhh--Fuck me!" Buffy begged. "Spike, I can't wait anymore, please! You just love torturing me like this, don't you? And, yes, it _is_ a form of torture." 

He smirked. "Maybe just a little. Love seein' you writhing around like this...love that you need me so bad." 

"I do! I need you!" Buffy clutched at him. "Shit, you make me crazy!" 

Spike removed the pillow from under her ass. 

"Ok, pet. I'm going to try a new position. You have to stay still, or you could get hurt," Spike said seriously. 

"Hurt? Wh-what is it?" Buffy asked, both excited and a bit apprehensive. 

"You'll see." Spike grinned. "I've wanted to try this one for awhile..." 

Spike moved them both into the middle of the huge bed. He positioned himself on top of her. "Keep your legs slightly parted -- just like this. Keep your arms down at your sides." 

Buffy was intrigued to say the least. 

Spike slid his cock inside her pussy. They kissed softly for a moment. This wasn't a new position, but Buffy wasn't about to complain. Even plain, old missionary sex was fine by her; Spike always made everything more exciting. 

"Alright," Spike said, breathing harder. "What I'm gonna do is rotate my body around in a complete circle, keeping my cock inside of you." 

"Huh?" Buffy said. "How--How can you do that?" 

"I guess we'll find out... Here we go." 

Spike supported himself on his hands and toes like he was preparing to do pushups. Slowly he began moving, turning his body. Buffy stayed still as he instructed even though it was difficult to keep from writhing around. It was a new and exciting feeling -- his cock rotating inside of her. When his head came to her feet, he gave her big toe a good sucking before continuing on. 

Spike panted and rested a moment when he got back to his starting position. 

"Okay so far, Buffy?" he asked. 

"Mmmmhmmmm!" Buffy hummed. 

"Let's try again, I'll go faster this time." 

Spike started rotating again, moving more swiftly. He was being very careful not to step on her (or snap his dick off) in the process. In all, he made 6 rotations before he became too excited and his muscles too strained. He was trembling so badly that he couldn't support his weight anymore. He laid on top of her in the missionary position to rest. 

"Oh--Wow! That was fun!" Buffy puffed. 

Spike looked between their bodies. "Didn't snap my cock off, that's good..." He laughed shakily. 

Buffy could feel that his muscles were strained and all trembly. 

_'Time for Mama to put the hammer down,'_ she thought with a wicked smile. 

Buffy growled and flipped him onto his back. She ground down on his cock and kissed him hard. 

"Where do you come up with all those positions?" Buffy smiled as she gyrated her hips. 

"Ahhhh--It's a secret." 

"Another secret? I guess I'll let you keep a few... Oh Spike--Uhhhh!" Buffy rose above him and started fucking herself harder on his cock. 

Spike ran his hands over her thighs, watching his wife with a delirious, open-mouthed smile. 

"Love you, pet," Spike moaned. 

"Mmmmm--OHHH! Love you too! God!" Buffy closed her eyes and squeezed her inner muscles around his pulsing staff. 

"Uhhhh!" Spike arched his neck. "Ahhh--pet--fuck!" 

"Ohhhh--Oh yeah!" Buffy rode him like a pony. 

Feeling stronger now, Spike flipped them back over and plowed into her over and over again. 

"Spike! OH--OH YES! YESSSS!" Buffy thrashed under him, her hips pumping like crazy -- cumming fast and hard. 

Spike thrust hard into her fluttering pussy and came too. 

"Unnngghh! Buffy!" Spike moaned, filling her with his hot seed. 

They slowly regained their senses. 

Buffy sighed, her smile threatening to split her face. Spike rolled off to the side. 

"Now, THAT's a wedding night!" Buffy giggled. 

"Mmmmhmmm." Spike grinned, pulling her against his side. 

Buffy stared up at the ceiling, her goofy smile still in place. "I think I died there for a minute... My spirit actually rose up out of my body -- all transparent and floaty. I was hovering over the bed, looking down on us. I saw what a good time my body was having and jumped right the hell back in." She laughed. "Holy Underwear... that was fantastic!" 

"Glad you came back to life." Spike grinned and kissed her cheek. 

They laid together, softly stroking each other's skin. 

Spike said in a quiet voice, "Pet... I'm sorry things got so mucked up today." 

Buffy cuddled against him. "I'm sorry, too. I made a mess of things... just 'cause I was overcome by bloodlust." 

Spike chuckled softly. "You really fucked her up, eh?" 

After his initial anger and worry about Buffy's knock-down drag-out with Dru, Spike could relax. Nothing too bad had happened as a result of it: their honeymoon wasn't destroyed, Buffy only had a few scratches on her arms and face from Dru. Now, he could appreciate how protective Buffy was of him, and how much she had been damaged because of his accident. 

"Not as bad as I wanted to... She was still ambulatory... but I messed her up pretty good." Buffy stifled a giggle. "I knocked one of her teeth out." 

"You're a bloody animal," Spike said with growl as he stroked her sweaty back. "Remind me never to get into a brawl with you... don't think I could take you." 

Buffy propped herself up over him. "Nobody fucks with my man and gets away with it. Nobody." 

Her eyes blazed down on him. Incredibly, they were both getting very turned on again. Her protectiveness and possessiveness of him; his excitement that his woman could be so fierce and wild. Buffy threw herself down on him, mauling his lips. Spike groaned and returned the fiery kiss.

* * *

_Several hours later..._

They literally had to crawl out of bed to the balcony, but Buffy and Spike sat together on a chair outside. A sheet was wrapped around their nude, perspiration soaked bodies. 

Buffy sat comfortably on his lap while they watched the sunrise. 

"It's so beautiful," she said quietly, her head resting on his shoulder. 

"It is... So many colors. You don't see sunrises like this on the mainland," Spike said, enjoying the view and the feel of Buffy's hot body against his. "We missed watching the sunset last night... but this is better. A sunrise is a new beginning -- full of promise, hope and portents for the coming day." 

Buffy smiled and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. "Mmmm, I love it when you get all poet-y and philosophical. If I wasn‘t exhausted, I‘d straddle you right now and ride you into the ground." 

Spike laughed lightly. “And if wasn’t completely knackered I’d help you assume the position. I don’t think I could get it up with a crane right now.” 

“That sounds like a challenge to me...” Buffy smirked, kissing the side of his neck. 

Spike groaned, “Buffy-luv, really... I don’t think I can...” 

“Okay, you just sit there and watch the sunrise. I’ll just do this --“ she kissed and sucked on his throat. “And this...” Buffy shifted in his lap. Her left hand caressed the side of his neck. 

“You’re going to kill me...” Spike shut his eyes and smiled. 

“I have to live up to ’You Shook Me’, don’t I?” Buffy asked against his neck. “You're such a bad boy... letting my friends and family know what a sex freak I am... I believe you still have a spanking coming...” 

“Did you like the song, pet? I didn't really embarrass you, did I?” 

“I liked it. You made me all gooey and dough-like with the first song -- and then you made me all hot and horny with the second. I’m like an instrument in your hands, you can pluck my strings and make me respond...” Her sucking and kissing became more ardent. Her hand ran over his chest then downwards. “You want to pluck me, baby?” 

"We--uhhh--have to be up in a few hours. You know, all those honeymoon-type activities we had planned?" 

"I'd be happy with just the one honeymoon-type activity..." Buffy's fingers played with the downy hair leading down from his navel. 

"Pet, you'll regret that we didn't actually see the sights while we were here." 

"Well, if you really don't want to..." Buffy started to get off his lap. 

She squealed and giggled when he pulled her back against him. "Maybe I was all wrong-headed about it. Maybe staying in bed our first full day... wouldn't be such a terrible idea. We do have two weeks to spend sightseeing." 

"Mmmmm, you're sooooo right," Buffy said, leaning against him. "We have plenty of time to do that other stuff. And it looks like it might rain...we'd be better off staying in today." 

"Did you hear the forecast for today?" Spike asked, nibbling at her ear. 

"Uh-uh," Buffy breathed, sliding her hands around his neck. 

"It's supposed to be partly cloudy with heavy periods of gettin' it on. Two warm fronts are going to come up against each other all day long." He smirked and stroked her inner thigh. 

"Ooooh, I like that forecast." Buffy giggled. "You're my favorite weatherman, your predictions _always_ come true." 

Spike scooped her up and stood with a groan. 

"Bloody hell, I'm tired. Either that, or you're puttin' on weight." 

"Hey! I'm a petite, tiny woman! Not an ounce of fat on this bod." She pouted in mock-offense. 

"Sorry, luv. Didn't mean to suggest otherwise." Spike licked and kissed at her throat. "You're a feather, lighter than air... you're my little hummingbird." 

Buffy could feel his arms starting to shake from carrying her, despite his lightweight talk. 

"Let's get back to bed before you dump me off the balcony," Buffy laughed, holding onto him around his shoulders. "I can see it now," she said as he carried her back inside, "the headlines would say, "Honeymoon tragedy! Husband drops wife off honeymoon suite balcony because he was too tired from fucking all night." 

Spike tossed her on the bed. Buffy giggled and scooted up to her pillow. 

"I was not fucking you all night." Spike smiled, crawling up the bed to her. 

"You weren't? Either I don't know the definition of fucking, or some guy who looks amazingly like you was pleasuring me for hours... I wonder where he went..." She looked under the covers. 

"Mmmm." Spike hovered over her, lowering his head to kiss her. "Not fucking. I was making love to my wife. In some unconventional ways, yes, but it's always making love with you, Buffy." 

Buffy moaned and smiled. "That was exactly the right thing to say... You don't mind if I still yell 'Fuck me!', from time to time, do you? For old times' sake?" 

"Not at all..." Spike kissed the side of her neck. "I like it when you do that. So passionate... my little flower." 

He moved down her body, kissing her abdomen and parting her thighs with his hands. 

"God, your jaw must hurt like a bastard!" Buffy laughed lightly. "You've done an awful lot of pussy munching tonight... or last night, whatever..." 

"Never get enough of my juicy peach." Spike smirked up at her then gave her a strong lick. 

"God, I'm so frickin' lucky!" Buffy giggled, spreading her legs wider. 

"Oh, why's that?" Spike asked, flicking his tongue over her swollen pussy lips. 

"Ahhhh--Mmmmm--A lot of guys don't like to go down on their women. I can't keep you away from there!" Buffy laughed giddily. "Not that I want to keep you away, by any means. Willow and Cordy have had varying--Ohhhh--amounts of suc-success with Xander and Oz..." Buffy moaned. 

"You girls talk about that sort of thing, do you?" Spike asked casually, lapping at her. 

"Yeah..." 

"Have you... told them about the things we do?" 

Buffy realized that she'd said too much. Her tiredness and lustiness made her forget to keep quiet about girl-talk. She bit her lip. "’Course not." 

Spike lifted his head and propped himself up on an elbow. He gave her a stern look and arched an eyebrow. "Buffffffyyyy, no lying, pet." 

She looked at him anxiously. "You'll be mad...." 

"Out with it," Spike said. 

"Ummm... I kinda... told them some stuff..." 

"Like what?" Spike fought to keep the smile off his face. He wanted her to squirm a bit. 

"Like... places we did it... how... good you are... at everything..." Buffy continued in a low voice, "They... ummm, call you 'King Cunnilingus'... they wanted to ask you to give Xander and Oz instructions..." 

Spike looked shocked and offended. Then he couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. He giggled until tears leaked from his eyes. 

"You're not mad?" Buffy asked, smiling. 

"Buffy," he wiped at his eyes, "there's not a bloke alive that would mind 'word of mouth', so to speak, about his sexual prowess getting around. You can even take an advert out in the paper if you'd like." Spike scratched his chin in thought. "This explains some of the looks I've gotten from the girls." 

Buffy's brows furrowed. "What kind of looks?" 

Spike chuckled. "When I was eating an ice cream cone once, Willow was starin' at me. And Cordy... I was eating an ice cream sandwich, you know how I like to lick all the cream from around the sides before I tuck into it?" 

Buffy nodded. "Mmmmhmmmm!" She loved watching him eat those. It was so erotic that she always had to jump him when he was done. 

Spike continued, "Well Cordy was lookin' at me real queer-like, she was all flustered." 

Buffy put a hand to her mouth and giggled. "No more eating ice cream products in front of my girlfriends from now on." 

Spike kissed her hipbones. "I really don't mind that you told them. 'Sides, I tell Xander and Oz all about the antics we get up to." 

Buffy's eyes widened. "You what!? Spike! How could you!" She was horrified that Xander and Oz knew about their sex life. How could she ever look them in the eyes again? 

Spike started laughing again . "Gotcha! Just kidding, pet! Relax." 

"You jerk!" Buffy laughed, whipping a pillow at his head. "I almost had a fucking heart attack!" 

Spike caught the pillow and smirked, still laughing a bit. "Thanks for the pillow. Up, please." 

Buffy raised her hips off the bed, he put the pillow under her ass. 

Buffy mock-pouted at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "That was mean." 

"Aww, I'm sorry, luv." Spike rubbed her thighs and nuzzled between her legs. "Let me make it up to you?" 

"Hmmph! You can... try." She smiled. 

"May I serenade you, whilst I dine?" Spike asked. 

"Okay. What are you going to sing, my lusty troubadour?" 

"Here it goes..." He licked at her thighs. 

Spike sung in a deep, bluesy voice: 

"Well I'm a king bee  
Buzzin' around your hive  
Well I'm a king bee, baby  
Buzzin' around your hive  
Yeah I can make honey, baby  
Let me come inside"

While he sang, Spike nudged her thighs further apart. He stroked her pussy with his fingers, and gave her little licks in between words. 

Buffy giggled and sighed. "You so craaaazy!" 

Spike grinned and sang: 

"Well I'm a king bee  
Want you to be my queen  
Well I'm a king bee, baby  
Want you to be my queen  
Together we can make honey  
The world has never seen" 

Buffy put her hands behind her head, smiling and watching him. She marveled yet again at his bed hair. It was so frickin' sexy; all sticking up and pointy. 

"Well, buzz a while...  
Sting you bad...  
Buzz--Buzz--Buzzzz"

Spike softly lapped at her clit. Buffy groaned and arched toward his mouth. 

"Well I'm a king bee  
Can buzz allllll night long  
Well I'm a king bee, baby  
Can buzz allllll night long  
Yeah I can buzz better, baby  
When your man is gone"

He lifted his head. "Well, did you like the song? Am I forgiven for my faux pas?" 

"Get back down there, King Bee," Buffy purred. "Make some more honey." 

Spike smirked and gently licked her slit from top to bottom. 

"I can never get enough of this... Fuck! You make me so hot!" Buffy panted. 

"Mmmm, and vice-versa," Spike mumbled, sliding his tongue between her lips. 

"Ohhhh, Spike!" Buffy exclaimed.


	5. Fun in the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesome banners by Edgehead and Ally

 

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Buffy giggled. 

She took off her yellow bikini top and dropped it onto the pile of her clothes. "Is anybody looking?" 

Spike laughed. "Everyone is naked here, luv, it's a nude beach. Although..." his eyes ran over her body, a lascivious grin on his face, "you _are_ an extraordinarily beautiful creature." 

"Stop." Buffy blushed. "Now you. Off with the speedos. Let's see that legendary tallywhacker!" 

Spike grinned and took off his black speedos. "Ta da!" he said, fully naked. He put his hands on his hips and looked down at his penis. "What if it gets sunburnt?" 

"We'll just have to make sure it's covered with lotion, I'll help." Buffy sat on her beach towel. 

"Uh-uh. Don't start with that kind of stuff. This may be a nude beach, but public boffing is still illegal." 

"Who said anything about boffing?" Buffy asked innocently, batting her eyelashes. "I just want to make sure a very special part of my husband's anatomy is protected from harmful UV rays." 

"Uh-huh. I know that look in your eye." Spike smirked, sitting down on his towel. He leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips. "Don't get me excited, you little minx. I'm having a, pardon the pun, hard enough time just seeing you naked with out 'rising to the occasion'." 

Buffy sighed, letting her eyes travel over his muscular body. "I'll try. Damn, you're fine..." 

"Stop it." Spike shook a finger at her. He put his dark sunglasses on and laid on his back. 

Buffy leaned back on her elbows. "It'd be soooo easy just to straddle you right now..." 

"Stop." Spike smiled. 

Buffy giggled. "Okay, I'll be good." They were silent for a minute, their bodies soaking up the sun's rays. "Lots of people here. I didn't know so many people liked running around buck naked." 

There were thirty or so people frolicking on the beach in their birthday suits. 

"This beach is pretty popular from what I hear," Spike said. 

"Some people should _really_ hit the gym before they come to a place like this..." Buffy shuddered at the sight of a flabby guy strutting cockily past them. "Makes you rethink the whole 'the human body is a beautiful thing' argument." 

Spike chuckled. "Avert your eyes, pet." 

"That guy's strutting around like John Travolta in 'Saturday Night Fever'. What mirror was he looking in when he thought, 'Hey, I'm dead sexy!'? Cause I'd like a funhouse mirror like that myself." 

"Just relax, Buffy. Close your eyes, best not to ogle the other nudists." 

"Yeah, I --" Buffy saw a much more pleasing sight -- a young Hawaiian guy, he was tall, broad shouldered, a big wall of a man. The rest of him was pretty nice, too. 

"Hmmm?" Spike asked, looking over at her. He noticed where her attention was focused. "See something you like?" He raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Huh?" She looked away from the hottie. 

"I think I liked it better when you were ogling the fat guy." Spike felt a pang of jealousy. 

"Oh, honey, he doesn't measure up to you... in any way." Buffy tried to kiss him. 

Spike turned his face away petulantly. "How would you like it if I was starin' at some chit?" 

"I wouldn't," Buffy said. "I'm sorry. He just walked into my line of vision." 

"Sure he did." Spike smiled slightly. 

He didn't like her checking out other guys, especially guys that were built like that one. But he was confident in his own appearance and abilities. He knew that he really had nothing to worry about. 

"Aww, you're so cute when you're jealous! I don't get to see that much. Usually it's the other way around." 

"Keep it up," Spike said playfully. "I just might have a headache later..." 

"Headache or no headache, by tonight, you will be my slave." Buffy giggled, laying herself over his chest and kissing him. 

"Hey, what did I say about boffing?" 

"Oh, you're no fun." Buffy laid back down with a sigh. 

"Really? Cause that's not what you were saying last night and this morning..." 

She laughed. "Okay, you can be fun... a _lot_ of fun. So will I get to strap into 'Mr. Spike's Wild Ride' later?" 

"Hmmm, I'll think about it. Depends on how many burly local men you eye up while we're here. If you behave yourself, I'll let you on. Wet 'n wild." 

"Stop talking like that... you're making me horny." 

They chuckled and quieted again. 

"You think our parents are serious?" Spike asked out of the blue. 

"Eww, I don't want to think about it." 

"Why not? They're middle-aged, pet, but they're not dead. When we're getting gray I'm sure we'll be just as randy as we are today. I was wondering if they really like each other or if they're just fucking. I didn't get the chance to grill my dad about it." 

"Double Ewww!" Buffy scrunched up her face. "Please don't use the word 'fucking' when it comes to our parents." 

"Well, what would you call what they were doing in that closest?" 

"I'd call it gross." Buffy sighed. "I do like the thought of my mom finding someone to be happy with... And I love Giles, he's the best. But do they have to act like... like..." 

"Us?" Spike asked with a grin. 

Buffy chuckled. "Yeah, like us." 

"Told ya. It's that Giles/Summers chemistry at work. That old black magic." 

"What if they really do like each other? What if they get married? That would make us brother and sister -- our children will have extra fingers and two heads." 

Spike laughed. "I think our spawn will turn out okay. What if we get a little bro or sis out of the deal?" 

"Omigawd, don't even joke about that... that would be seriously weird." Buffy sat up to apply some suntan lotion to her body. 

"Need some help there?" Spike asked. 

Buffy smiled and handed him the bottle. "Do my back." 

She laid on her stomach, resting her chin on her arms. Spike got on his knees and squeezed some lotion onto his palm. He touched his slippery hands to her back. Buffy tensed for a moment. 

"It's cold," she giggled. 

"It'll warm up soon enough," Spike said, covering her back with lotion. He brushed her hair away from her shoulders. 

"Have I mentioned how much I love your hands?" Buffy moaned. 

Spike's hands massaged her back. 

"Uh-huh." He bent down and kissed the back of her neck softly. 

"You'd... better stop. Unless you want me to jump your sexy bones. It's all your fault -- you got me used to shagging after massages. And those lips... you know how it drives me crazy when you kiss my neck," Buffy said in a breathy voice. 

Spike backed off, not wanting to get arrested for public indecency. Touching her was turning him on, too. Spike sat down and put some lotion liberally on his body. He didn't tan as much as he tended to burn. It would be a bleedin' tragedy if his dick got sunburned. Without lingering too long, he put some lotion on his member and scrotum. 

"There," Spike said. "The crown jewels are taken care of." 

"Hey," Buffy protested, sitting up, "I wanted to do that!" 

"Sorry, luv. I don't trust you down there." Spike smirked. "You're always trying to take advantage of me." 

"Oh, you poor defenseless creature. You know you love it." Buffy grinned, leaning over and planting a kiss on his lips. 

She pulled back and rested on her elbows again. "Why do I have the sudden craving for a banana?" Her eyes darted to a certain section of his anatomy. 

"Don't know. Feeling peckish, are you?" 

"Mmmmhmmm." 

"There's a refreshment bar not too far that way," Spike pointed behind them. "Want me to get you something?" 

"You won't let me devour you, so I guess I'll have to eat something else." Buffy smiled. "I'll go myself, you stay and get nice and golden-bronzed for me." 

Buffy grabbed her yellow beach robe and put it on. Laying out naked was one thing, she wasn't going to walk around like that. She bent over and kissed him again. 

"You want something, baby?" 

"Something cold would be nice." 

"'Kay, I'll be right back." Buffy slipped on her sandals and left for the stand. 

Spike laid back, putting his arms behind his head and enjoying the hot sun beating down on his body. He wasn't modest and he knew he looked good. But getting visibly excited in public while naked wasn't something he wanted to do. His Buffy was such a little vixen -- she liked public sex, and so did he, but not _this_ public. Spike preferred doing it in the car, or behind something bulky, like they had done in the furniture store. 

"Hi there," a female voice said. 

Spike opened his eyes, and looked up at a gorgeous, very busty Hawaiian woman. 

"Hello..." Spike sat up. 

"My name's Loni, and that's my friend Ginger." She pointed over to an equally busty, smiling blonde woman, sitting on a towel about twenty feet away. 

"Hi, I'm... Spike." He was a little off his game. Buffy was perfection as far as he was concerned, but these girls certainly were built and quite lovely. 

Loni kneeled down next to his towel, brushing her waist length black hair over her shoulder. "Spike?" She giggled. "That's cute, I like it." Her eyes swept down his body for a moment before coming back to his eyes. "It suits you. We were wondering if you could help us out." 

"With what?" 

Loni held up a bottle of suntan lotion. "Could you do us?" 

"Uh... well... there's two of you. Couldn't you 'do' each other?" Spike gulped. 

"Oooh, I love your accent... very sexy. And Ginger and I have done each other before..." She grinned saucily. "We were hoping that maybe you could do us, too." 

_'Shit... is she saying that they've... Bloody hell... I don't need this.'_ Images of the two gorgeous girls kissing and doing other things to each other swirled around in his head. 

"Sorry, luv. I don't think my wife would appreciate that," Spike said apologetically, holding up and wiggling his ring finger. 

If he were single and wasn’t with Buffy, it would have been a totally different story. No man in his right mind would pass up a ménage with two good-looking women who were into pleasing each other as well as him. That’s a letter to Penthouse magazine waiting to happen. 

“Wife, huh? Well... maybe she wouldn’t mind. It’s not like you’d be screwing us, right?” 

Spike chuckled nervously. “Sorry. No can do.” 

Ginger joined them, kneeling down beside her friend. “Hi.” 

“Ummm... hi...” Spike said. 

“He’s married,” Loni said with a sour expression. 

“Really?” the blonde girl asked. 

Spike nodded. 

“Oh... that’s too bad.” 

Spike was trying to figure out a way to get rid of them before Buffy came back. She’d get really pissed if she saw these two chatting him up. 

“We’re here on our honeymoon. My wife, Buffy, should be back soon. Would you like to meet her?” He knew they wouldn’t. 

“Um, no, that’s okay,” Loni said. “Your wife is _really_ lucky...” she said, taking in the defined, oiled muscles of his body. 

“Yes, I am,” Buffy said from behind them. 

They looked up at her. 

“Pet, uh, this is Loni and Ginger. They just came over to say hi.” 

“Isn’t that nice?” Buffy smiled. 

“We were just leaving...” Loni and Ginger got up and made their way quickly back to their towels. 

Buffy sat down and handed Spike a drink with a bamboo umbrella stuck in the top. 

“What did they want, pray tell?” Buffy sipped at her drink, willing the jealousy away. 

“Lotion. They wanted me to put some lotion on their backs,” Spike said, waiting for Buffy’s tirade to start. 

“Couldn’t Tweedle Slut and Tweedle Sluttier put lotion on each other’s backs?” 

“Yeah, I asked that, too... not in those words, of course. They didn’t know I was here with someone.” 

“Why did they think another towel was next to yours? And my bikini and beach bag are right here.” 

“Okay, maybe they just didn’t know we were married or committed. I told them to leave. Don’t be upset, alright?” 

“I’m not mad at you, baby.” Buffy kissed him tenderly. “I heard you talking about me -- that was very good.” She smiled. “I’ll give you a cookie later.” 

“Good. I hate it when you’re pissed at me. What sort of cookie do I get? I like raw, Buffy-flavored cookie dough the best.” 

“I was thinking more of a macadamia nut-chocolate chip cookie. But I like your idea much better.” She kissed him again. 

Buffy looked down at her chest. “Why does every woman in the world have to have giant ta-ta's? I look like a 12-year-old girl next to them.” 

“Pet, you’re perfect. I love your body. I wouldn’t change a thing.” 

“You’re just saying that.” Buffy pouted. “You wouldn’t like it if I had bigger boobs?” 

“I like your breasts just the way they are.” 

“I could get those implant dealies...” 

“Don’t you dare,” Spike said sternly, his eyebrows dropping. “You change one thing about yourself and I‘ll...” 

“And you’ll what?” 

“I’ll... I don’t know how to finish that sentence... I really, sincerely do not want you to have any kind of work done. Please, luv.” 

“You really like my tiny boobs?” 

“They’re hardly tiny, Buffy... and I love them.” Spike’s eyes settled on her breasts. “They’re perky, beautiful, so firm and round..." 

Buffy said with a devilish grin, "Prove how much you love 'em." She jiggled her tits. 

"How?" 

"Use your imagination..." Buffy licked her lips suggestively. 

Spike glanced around them. "Pet, not here. We could get arrested." 

"Sheesh, Spike! When did you get so modest?" 

"Modest? I'm sittin' here blowin' in the breeze at a nude beach. I wouldn't call that modest." 

"True." She giggled. "Let's see, there has to be a more secluded area around here..." Buffy looked around. 

"You didn't get enough since we've gotten to the island? This is the first time we've been out of the resort since we got here." 

"Never enough... Oh, look!" Buffy pointed to a park area with lots of trees and shrubs. "We can have sex there. Come on!" Buffy got up and ran towards the park. 

Spike sighed then smiled. His Buffy was a horny little thing. It was his fault really. If he hadn't corrupted her the way he had, and gotten her used to sex every day, anywhere/anytime, she'd still probably be sexually repressed and frustrated. Now he practically had to use a crowbar to pry her off of him. Not that he'd have it any other way. 

Spike stood and nonchalantly followed Buffy into the park, where he proceeded to pin her against a tree and give her what she craved.

* * *

On day four of their honeymoon, Buffy and Spike scheduled an afternoon of scuba diving. Neither of them had ever tried it before and were anxious to experience it. Their scuba instructor gave them the basics and sent them down. 

At first, everything went perfectly. It was a strange and wonderful world under the sea. Schools of fish swam by them and every color of the rainbow was represented. They kicked out behind them, moving gracefully through the water. Harmless sharks, rays and vividly colored fish of all types and sizes surrounded them. 

All of a sudden, Spike put his hands over his mask, kicked his legs hard and headed for the surface. Buffy followed him, concerned that something was wrong. She broke the surface a few moments after he did. 

The instructor was pulling him back onto the boat. Buffy took out her mouth piece. 

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" She spluttered, bobbing in the water. 

"My eyes -- they're bloody killing me!" Spike said, distressed. 

Buffy gasped when he turned toward her and took off his mask. He had two very black eyes. 

"What? Why did you gasp like that?" Spike was scared by her reaction. 

The instructor turned Spike back towards him. "I warned you about breathing through your nose too much. That or your mask was too tight." 

"Why? What's wrong with me?" 

"Take a look." The instructor pointed to one of the windows of the boat. 

Spike looked at his reflection. "Bloody hell... It looks like I have two giant hickeys on my face! My eyes are bloodshot!" 

Buffy climbed onto the boat then went over to her husband. "Oh... it... doesn't look... that bad, Spike." 

"I look like something out of a Hammer horror film... Oh God..." 

"Does it hurt a lot?" Buffy fretted over him. 

"Yeah, it does... a bit," Spike said, trying to be tough. 

 

_Later that night..._

Buffy had to drag Spike out of their suite to attend a big luau on the grounds of their resort. He didn't want to go anywhere with his bruised and bloodshot eyes. Buffy made him put on his sunglasses and go with her. She was looking forward to going to a luau too much to pass it up, and she didn't want to go without him. 

Buffy and Spike sat at their table and they were made guests of honor when the people throwing the luau learned that they were newlyweds. A few colorful, fragrant leis were put around their necks, and they got to sit at the head of the table. 

Spike was wearing blue jeans and a Hawaiian shirt that Buffy had bought for him. He hated it, but she wanted him to wear it. The things you do for love... 

Buffy was wearing her yellow bikini with a flowered skirt tied around her waist. A big, purple orchid was tucked behind one ear. 

Musicians were playing lilting island music, dancers dressed in traditional hula costumes entertained the guests. 

"I look like a wanker... wearin' sunglasses at night," Spike groused. 

"Oh, you look cool. Just like that song by Corey Feldman." 

"Corey Hart, luv. Corey Feldman's an actor, he was in the ’Lost Boys’, remember? Although I think he does 'sing' now..." 

"I don't know which his scarier. That you knew the guy's name who sang that song, or that Corey Feldman sings..." 

"I'm a fount of musical knowledge." 

Buffy tried a spoonful of poi. Her face froze, her eyes darted to the sides to see if anyone was looking. One of the servers was smiling brightly at her. Buffy smiled and forced herself to swallow the foul substance. 

"Oh... yummm!" She turned quickly to Spike and whispered, "Oh, that stuff is disgusting! For the love of God, don't eat it! Not even licking it off your nude body would improve this!" 

Spike chuckled. "I hear poi's an acquired taste, pet." 

"Bleugh! God, I need something to get the taste out of my mouth. It tastes like feet!" 

"Have some pineapple." Spike took a chunk off of his plate and popped it into her waiting mouth. 

Buffy chewed, swishing the juice around in her mouth then swallowed. "Ahhh, that's better..." She shuddered. "Euughh!" She shoveled some more pineapple chunks into her mouth. 

"Shhh, Buffy, they're eyeballin' you again." 

Buffy put on a happy smile. "The food's so good!" she said for the servers' benefit. 

"More poi?" one of them asked her. 

"No! I mean... no, thank you. I'm saving my appetite for the pig." 

"Smooth, luv," Spike said. 

"Quiet, you. Behave or I'll force feed you an entire bowl of poi." 

The dancers were pulling some of the guests up to dance with them. The women were given grass skirts and encouraged to hula. A pretty female dancer came over to Buffy and took her arm. 

"Would you like to try?" 

"Oh... no, I couldn't..." Buffy didn't want to embarrass herself. 

"Go on, Buffy." Spike grinned. "I want to see you dance. Shake what the good Lord gave ya." 

"Uh... oh, alright." Buffy went with the girl. 

She was given a grass skirt. She put it on and experimentally swayed her hips. Spike sat back and smiled as she imitated the professional dancers next to her. 

_'Oh, I will definitely be buying her one of those skirts... She looks so bloody cute,'_ Spike thought. 

Spike's smile turned into a frown when a male dancer (the big Hawaiian bloke they'd seen at the nude beach) walked behind Buffy and put his hands on her gyrating hips. The strapping young man was helping her get the rhythm of the song, but all Spike saw was the guy Buffy had been checking out putting his hands on Spike's wife. He wasn't pleased. 

With every ounce of willpower he possessed, Spike kept himself seated. He didn't want to act like a jealous fool and disrupt the party or embarrass his wife. But there were limits to his patience and tolerance. Spike began a mental countdown. If the guy didn't take his hands of Buffy in ten seconds, Spike would take them off, at the wrist. 

Just as Spike was approaching two and getting ready to stand up, the big bloke took his hands off Buffy's hips. Spike ground his teeth together. He'd been getting himself fired up for a fight -- he took some deep breaths. The guy probably could've kicked his ass and added several more bruises to Spike's face. He had to be 6'4" -- he was a wall of muscle. Spike worked on his body too, he was definitely nothing to sneeze at. But he wasn't an Arnold Schwarzenegger-type like this guy, nor would he want to be. 

Buffy looked at Spike and noticed that he looked unhappy. She begged off more dancing and went back to the table. 

"What's wrong, baby?" 

"Nothing," Spike said shortly. He didn't want to admit to being jealous, she'd laugh at him. 

"Come on, sugar bear," Buffy teased, sitting down next him. "Tell me." 

"He didn't have to touch you like that," Spike complained. "Puttin' his big sweaty paws on you..." 

Buffy smiled. "His paws weren't sweaty." 

"I'm not bloody amused." Spike crossed his arms. 

"Not fun being jealous, is it?" she asked. "Now you know what I go through all the freakin' time." 

"The chits who flirt with me don't put their hands on me!" Spike said, his brows creasing. 

"He wasn't hitting on me, Spike. He was showing me how to move my hips." 

"Yeah, likely story. You recognize him, don't you? You got a good enough eyeful before. He's that bloke from the beach." 

Buffy looked at the dancer more closely. "Oh yeah! Wow, I didn't realize it was the same guy." 

The dancer noticed her and waved with a smile. Buffy smiled and waved back. 

Spike growled and stood up. 

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked. 

"Taking a walk. I don't want to cause a scene." Spike turned and walked away. 

Buffy shook her head and sighed. It was flattering to see him get jealous -- usually she was the one burning up and ready to punch someone's lights out. But she didn't want him to be upset. She left the luau to find him. 

_'Damn those long legs of his...'_ Buffy walked quickly to track him down. 

He'd disappeared rather quickly. 

"Spike?" she called, walking down the tiki torch-lit path. "Where the hell did he go?" 

"Why did you leave the party?" Spike asked. He was leaning against a tree in the darkness off the path. 

"Shit!" Buffy spun towards him, putting a hand over her heart. "Lurk much? You scared the crap out of me!" 

"I didn't say you had to leave," he said, ignoring her reaction. 

Buffy's heart rate began returning to normal. She walked over to him. "I didn't want to stay if you weren't there." 

"You were looking forward to it, go on back." 

"Spike, he wasn't hitting on me. Please, baby, don't be upset. Are you mad at me?" 

"No," Spike said, hanging his head. "Would you rather I looked like he does? All muscles?" 

"I'm going to slap you upside the head! You can't think that I don't love the way you look? Aren't I always telling you how sexy and delish you are?" 

"You seemed to like him, too." 

"Grrr! Spike, yes, the guy is very big and muscular. But you remember how you were telling me how you love me just the way I am? That you'd be upset if I changed anything? That's how I feel about you. You are perfect. I love every single muscle, every inch of skin, every tiny little hair, every single atom of your body. Is that clear enough?" 

"Prove it," Spike growled, pulling her roughly against him. 

Buffy put her arms around him and kissed him feverishly. She loved it when his voice had that deep, growly quality. And she was turned on that he'd been jealous -- she shouldn't have been, but she was. Spike walked them backwards, further into the grove of trees they were standing near. 

They worked on each other's clothes. Spike moved her skirts aside, Buffy unzipped his jeans. She hopped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He moved her up against a palm tree. 

"Yes! Oh, Spike!" Buffy closed her eyes and panted, feeling his hardness sliding under her slit. 

Spike entered her swiftly and began pumping hard. Buffy moaned with each powerful thrust. Her back and ass banged against the tree over and over again. But she didn't mind; she needed him to give it to her hard. 

There was a strange 'bonk'ing sound, after which Spike stopped moving within her. Buffy's eyes flew open. 

"What was that noise? Is someone coming?" She looked at his face. 

Spike wore a confused expression, his brows were knit. 

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked. 

Spike started to respond when his eyes rolled up, his knees gave way, sending them both toppling to the ground in a heap. Buffy yelled when they hit the ground. 

"Spike! Spike, what's wrong!?" 

She put her hands on his face, he was unconscious. A coconut laid next to them on the ground. 

"Omigod! Did a coconut hit you? Spike?!" 

It would have been funny if she wasn't so scared. 

"I'll--I'll get help! It'll be okay!" 

Buffy leapt off of him. Before she ran out of the grove she realized their state of undress. Her skirts were parted and gathered around her waist. His pants were undone, his still erect penis was hanging out. Buffy frantically fixed herself then attended to him; taking care not to get anything important caught in the zipper. 

"You'll be okay, honey! I'll be right back!" Buffy ran to get help.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

"Your husband will be just fine, Mrs. Giles," Doctor Shaw assured Buffy. "He'll have a hell of a headache and a lump on top of his head, but no permanent damage was done. The skin wasn't broken." 

"Oh, thank God..." Buffy let out a huge breath. A burst of nervous, hysterical laughter bubbled out of her. "A coconut... It's hard to believe one actually hit him while we were --" she looked sideways at the doctor, "we were walking through that grove of trees..." 

"It's actually more common than you know. Your husband's very lucky. Believe it or not, falling coconuts are usually responsible for more deaths than shark attacks per year." 

"Really? That's... That's incredible! I never would have guessed that..." Buffy swallowed hard. If she'd known that she would have been even more terrified. 

Doctor Shaw smiled and patted Buffy's shoulder. "He'll be fine. He has a hard head." 

Buffy laughed shakily. "Yeah, he does. My poor baby already has the black eyes from scuba diving, now this... Can I see him now?" 

"Of course." Doctor Shaw gestured for her to enter the examination room. 

Buffy went in and to Spike's bedside. "Spike, honey? Are you okay?" 

Spike's eyes opened, he looked at her. 

"You scared me so bad." Buffy stroked his face. "Don't worry. The doctor said you'll be fine." 

She hated seeing him in a hospital bed again. It brought back horrible memories of his car accident and her complete helplessness to do anything for him. 

He frowned. "Who are you? Do I know you?" 

Buffy's eyes widened in panic. "Wh-what?" 

_'Does he have amnesia!!!??? That's a soap opera illness! No one gets that in real life!'_

Spike's puzzled look changed into one of amusement, and he started chuckling. "Kidding, pet." 

Buffy's mouth dropped open. "You... YOU JERK! YOU ASSHOLE! You scared the shit out of me!!" She slapped at his chest repeatedly, Spike put his arms up to protect his face. "That wasn't fucking funny!" 

"Mrs. Giles!" Doctor Shaw scolded her from the doorway. "Please don't strike him! He has a slight concussion." The tall, auburn haired woman looked at Buffy disapprovingly. 

"OH! I-I didn't..." Buffy said, embarrassed and shaking from nerves. 

Doctor Shaw shook her head and left the room. 

"I'm sorry, Buffy-pet... I thought it'd be funny since I got hit on the head." 

"Hysterical. You have a really fucked up sense of humor, you know that? And thanks a lot, now the doctor thinks I'm a domestic abuser," Buffy said, scowling at him. Then her features softened, she couldn't stay mad at him, especially not after she'd been so worried. "Are you okay?" 

"I feel like a complete git... I mean... who the fuck gets hit on the head by a coconut and loses consciousness? And while we were..." 

Buffy played with a lock of his hair. "I was so scared..." 

Spike took her hand and kissed it. "I'm alright, pet. My head feels like there's a midget pounding on it with a hammer from the inside, but I'll be right as rain. Are you alright? I can't imagine what you must've been thinking when I dropped." 

"I didn't know what happened until I saw the coconut laying on the ground... I thought you were faking it for a second." 

Buffy leaned over and kissed him. 

Spike chuckled, "Now what else can befall me in the next week? Shark attack? Fall into a live volcano? Get my leg caught in an animal trap and have to chew off my own foot off to escape? The possibilities are endless... I'm turning into Inspector bloody Clouseau." 

"I'm sorry the honeymoon's been so bad..." Buffy said. 

"It hasn't been bad, luv. I've had a right wonderful time being here with you. I assumed the only injury I'd sustain would be a pulled groin muscle, though." Spike waggled his eyebrows then hissed in pain. "Ouch." He put a hand on his head. "Can't even give you a properly suggestive eyebrow waggle..." 

"Aww, my poor baby." Buffy kissed his forehead. "Let's get you back to our room and into bed. I'll take care of you." 

"Like the sounds of that." Spike grinned. 

"Bed rest. No hanky-panky." 

Spike pouted. "Spoil sport."

* * *

The rest of the night and most of the next day, Spike slept in their bed. Buffy watched over him and brought him whatever he needed. Occasionally she would curl up beside him and just hold him while he slept. 

Buffy would have liked to have had dinner in the dining room downstairs, but there was no way she was leaving the room. She didn't want to go anywhere without him anyway. She was laying on the couch watching an old episode of 'Hawaii 5-O' and waiting for their dinner to arrive. 

Spike entered the living area scratching at his head and stomach. 

"Hey, what are you doing out of bed?" Buffy sat up. 

"Tired of being in bed." Spike sat down next to her. "Unless we're together and havin' fun, I'd rather not spend the day there." 

"Doctor Shaw said you needed to rest." Buffy stroked her fingers gently through his hair. 

"And I did. I'm done resting." Spike looked at her. "I'm sorry this is putting a damper on everything, pet. I know you'd like to be out dancing or doing something fun tonight." 

"Of course I'd rather be out enjoying all Maui has to offer. But you --" she leaned over and kissed his lips, "are my number one priority. I want to be wherever you are." 

"You take such good care of me, luv." Spike smiled. 

"You're my husband." Buffy giggled. "It still seems so weird to say that." 

"It'll take some gettin' used to." Spike wrapped his arms around her waist and maneuvered her over him to straddle his lap. 

"Uh-uh," Buffy said with a smile. "No monkey business. You need to recover." Even as she spoke she put her arms around his neck and rubbed herself against him. 

"'M recovered enough to make love to my wife." He kissed her neck. "Now, where were we before we were _so_ rudely interrupted by a coconut?" 

"That evil coconut... I smashed it for you, honey. I bashed it good. I cracked it open and drank of its milk." 

"You're loopy." Spike chuckled. "Have you been taking my painkillers?" 

Buffy giggled and squirmed on his lap. Spike was in the process of lifting her t-shirt off when there was a knock on the door. 

"Room service," a man's voice said. 

Spike groaned. "Bloody hell... talk about timing..." 

Buffy kissed his nose and climbed off of his lap. "I ordered a couple burgers and French fries. That okay with you?" 

"Fine, yeah. Thanks, pet. Maybe if we don't answer he'll go away." 

"I'm hungry. And you need sustenance, too." 

"I'm lookin' at my sustenance." His eyes skimmed over her body, he was curling his tongue when Buffy shook her finger at him. 

"Don't do that! No tongue curling. You know how hot that gets me, that's not playing fair. We're eating dinner and that's that, mister." 

Spike sat back with a pouty, petulant look. "Fine. Personally, I'd choose sex over food any day -- unless it's sex using food." 

"Hush! I don't want the room service guy to hear you." 

"Once upon a time, I was 'the room service guy'. Remember, pet? Only I got quite a lovely, sumptuous feast in the bargain, too." He stuck his tongue out and waggled it. 

"You're rotten... I'm warning you!" Buffy tried keeping a stern look on her face, but a smile kept creeping back up. "No tongue stuff!" 

"I'll remind you that you said that later." 

"Hello?" the man's voice called. 

"Just a second!" Buffy said. She turned to Spike. "Now, shhh!" 

Spike pressed his lips together and made a key-locking gesture with his hand. 

"Yeah, we'll see how long that lasts..." Buffy jibed. 

 

_Forty-five minutes later..._

They ate their burgers while watching reruns. Buffy was able to keep Spike's hands off of her throughout the meal and resist the temptation to leap on top of him. After they finished, Buffy snuggled against him. 

"Pet?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"Don't... tell anyone back home about the... coconut thing. It's too bloody embarrassing. Xander would never let me live it down. It's bad enough that you know." 

"I'll keep it a secret." Buffy smiled sinfully. "For a price..." 

Spike raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Price?" 

"Mmmmhmmm. If you want me to keep my mouth shut, you'll have to be my love slave. Do whatever I want, whenever I want." 

"Blackmail, Buffy? How could you?" Spike asked in mock-shock. "You're an evil, soulless thing." 

Buffy put her hands on her head and pointed her index fingers up to make horns. "Yep. So what's it gonna be, baby? You become my sex slave or I blab that you got bonked on the head while we were bonking." 

"I believe that's 'boinking'." Spike grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap again. "Alright! Have your wicked way with me, use my body for your own sinful, immoral purposes." He stuck his tongue out between his teeth. 

"You just hate the thought of that, don't you?" Buffy kissed the side of his face. 

"Oh yeah. Hate it... with a passion. What ghastly, scandalous act do you want me to perform on you first?" 

"A few come to mind... they're all so good, I can't decide." Buffy put her arms up, Spike pulled her shirt off. 

"Why don't you tell me what they are," he kissed and licked her chest, "and I'll tell you which I think I'd hate the most." 

"You sure your head doesn't hurt too much?" Buffy asked seriously. 

"Mmmhmm." 

"Okay, then. Let's see... suck my tits, it helps me to think." 

Spike smirked and wrapped his lips around one of her nipples. 

"Mmmm, that's better," Buffy breathed, running her hands over his shoulders. "I could make you go down on me for hours, I know how you hate that... I could make you cover my body with whipped cream and lick it off. Then I'll tie you up and do the same thing to you." 

Spike groaned and sucked harder on her nipple. 

"Hmmm, you really seem to hate that one. Let's start with that. Bondage, hehehe. Carry me to the mini fridge, slave!" 

Buffy giggled when Spike stood, holding her up. Her legs automatically went around his waist; it was pure habit by now, she didn't even have to think about doing it anymore. He strode over to the fridge and got out the two cans of Reddi Whip they'd had the foresight to buy and a bowl of cherries. 

"Hold these, pet. I've got much more precious cargo to hang on to." 

Buffy took the cans and bowl from him. Spike swaggered into the bedroom and set her down on the bed. She put the cans and bowl on the nightstand. 

"Alright, slave..." she giggled. "Pleasure me."

* * *

_The next day..._

Buffy and Spike walked along the path holding hands. 

Spike was wearing another god-awful Hawaiian shirt that Buffy bought for him. This one was beige with big green, yellow, purple and red leaves all over it. He swore she made him wear things just to see how far she could push her luck. This was the last straw -- the rest of the trip he was wearing what _he_ wanted... unless she pouted. He couldn't take it when she did that. They had a word for what he was -- pussy-whipped. But what a fabulous pussy it was... 

"Watchya thinkin'?" Buffy asked. 

"'Bout how I hate this bloody shirt." 

"Oh, stop. It looks great with your coloring. And it shows off your yummy man-cleavage. I think you're even getting a tan. Oooh, look! A waterfall!" Buffy skipped ahead towards the falls. 

Spike smiled at her childlike zeal. Hopefully, they could make their last week here happier and more trouble-free than the first had been. He walked to catch up with her. The tumbling waterfall was framed by hillsides carpeted in exotic blooms surrounded by a gorgeous green rainforest. It literally looked like paradise. 

Buffy stood next to a roaring waterfall that went up about forty feet. "Isn't it breathtaking?!" 

Spike leaned closer. "What?" he asked loudly. 

"Breathtaking! Isn't it breathtaking?" Buffy yelled to be heard over the falling water. 

"That it is." Spike seized her around the waist and pulled her in for a kiss that burned with passion. 

Buffy lamely struggled against him for half a second before kissing him back with just as much ardor. How could she resist in the presence of a beauteous force of nature... and the waterfall was pretty too, in a deserted park bursting with tropical blooms and their heady fragrances. She wouldn't even stop him if he... touched her like he was touching her right now. 

Spike's hands had slid down to her ass. He kneaded her butt in his supple hands. 

He whispered in her ear, "Want to do it behind the waterfall?" 

"We'll get caught!" Buffy said anxiously. 

Spike licked along the rim of her ear, then blew in it. Buffy's eyelids flapped. 

"If you don't want to..." He started to pull away but Buffy grabbed two handfuls of his ass and pulled him back against her. 

"Didn't say that. I'm a nympho, remember? But as a demure lady, I still have to put up the token protests. You're not supposed to give up so easily." 

"My l'il hellcat," Spike said affectionately. "Always up for a little rough & tumble." 

Buffy squeezed his ass then let go. She gave him an alluring smile and walked toward the side of the falls. Wonder of wonders, there was an area behind the water large enough for two people to frolic. Buffy looked around quickly to make sure no one was around and ran behind the waterfall. 

Spike followed. When they were concealed from view, they went into each other's arms. Talking wasn't an option, it was much too loud here. Mist from the water covered their skin, dampening their clothes. Buffy unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off. Her hands ran over the planes of his chest. She could never tire of feeling his muscles under her hands. Said hands moved down to his jeans and unbuttoned them as well. Spike removed his shoes and pants and tossed them away from the water. 

Buffy's shirt was off and her shorts undone in short order. Buffy lowered herself to the ground, pulling him on top of her. Spike licked the fine mist of water from her neck then moved on to her chest while they caressed each other. Their hands glided along their spouse's wet flesh. Even though they very well could be caught by a passing park ranger or tourist at any given moment, they kissed and stroked languorously; not wanting to rush. 

Spike slipped his cock between her folds, sliding in slowly. 

He said, "I love you," as he descended into her. 

Buffy could tell he'd said something, she couldn't hear it, but she felt the love coming off of him in waves. She didn't need to hear the words to know. Spike pulled her right leg up slightly to give him a better maneuvering room. Buffy pointed her toes and ran her foot up and down the back of his thigh. He started pumping slowly into her. 

Buffy mewled, not knowing how she could have ever survived without this, without him. Without connecting with him like this and expressing their love physically. God help her if anything ever happened to him again... Maybe they wouldn't be as lucky as they had been with his car accident next time... 

Spike lifted his head and looked into her eyes questioningly. He had felt her body tense up when she thought about the accident and perhaps losing him again someday. Buffy raised her right hand and touched his face. Spike saw she still wanted to continue. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch as he resumed thrusting. Buffy ran her fingertips over his lips. He opened his mouth and sucked on her index finger while he pumped. 

Spike lowered his body over hers again, locking onto her lips in a seeking kiss. Buffy wrapped herself around him, surging upwards to meet his hips. His thrusting increased in force. Buffy shuddered all over. She moaned loudly. Spike felt the vibrations in his body, the tightening of her walls all around him. He held on a minute longer -- pistoning his hips and drilling into her. He frigged her nubbin to extend her orgasm. 

Buffy's head tilted back, her mouth opened in a drowned-out scream of pleasure. She clutched his arms. Spike buried himself inside of her, completely enveloped in her warmth, and exploded. His hips bucked uncontrollably, he sucked on her bottom lip then covered her mouth with his. 

A few minutes later they were coming back around. They both had the same thought: _'I wish I could stay like this forever.'_ They prolonged the post-coital cuddle as long as they could, but all good things must come to an end. They smiled at each other, exchanged a few more tender kisses and caresses, then put their damp clothes back on their soaked bodies. 

Spike checked to see if anyone was about. Seeing no one, he took Buffy's hand and led her away from the waterfall. They got a distance away from it and hugged. 

"That was some yummy fun," Buffy cooed, stroking his neck. "The only thing missing was hearing your voice. I love that voice of yours." 

"Mmmm, me too." 

She giggled. "Yeah, I noticed." 

"No." He smirked. "I meant that I missed hearing your voice, too. You think I'm that vain? That I love the sound of my own voice?" 

"Vanity, thy name is Spike. You take almost as long getting ready to go out somewhere as I do," she teased him. 

"Patently untrue," he sniffed. "Mine is a natural, effortless beauty." 

Buffy laughed and kissed him. "You're right. Many a day, I envied how good you look just rolling out of bed. While I, on the other hand, after to apply several coats of makeup so as not to frighten small children." 

"Bollocks." Spike snaked his arms around her waist and held her close. "You're beautiful, pet. The most beautiful girl in the world. You don't need any help lookin' good." 

"Oooh, watch it... You're starting to get me horny again with all that smooth talkin‘. We might have to run back behind that waterfall and do a 'Blue Lagoon' again." 

"Blue Lagoon?" 

"Yeah, you know, that movie with Brooke Shields." 

"I know the movie... such tripe." 

"Hey! I love that movie! I always had a fantasy of being on a tropical island with a blond hottie, doing it in the sand and by waterfalls." 

"Well, that's fine for you. You get to play Brooke. I have to play that poncey bugger Christopher Atkins." 

"He was totally hot in that movie! That blond curly hair and that _tight_ muscular body... mmmmmm." Buffy grinned. "What are the chances I can get you in a loin cloth?" 

"I'd say your chances are quite good. Where would one find a loin cloth in this day and age? You can't just pop into Loin Cloths 'R' Us." 

"If we can't find one, we'll make one." Buffy was salivating, picturing her buff hubby wearing nothing but a small piece of cloth over his extremely naughty bits. "Damn, I'm such a nympho." 

Spike chuckled. "Thank God!" 

"What's the male version of a nympho? Cause that's what you are." 

"I believe it's a satyr." 

"Aren't those the guys with the goat legs?" 

"Yes, part man, part goat. Guess which parts are which." He wagged his eyebrows. "They were demi-gods." 

"Mmmm, my hunky demi-god." 

They smiled and kissed. 

"I'd rather be part horse or bear -- something that can be preceded by the words 'hung like a'." 

Buffy laughed. "C'mon, goatboy, we're soaked. We'd better go back to the resort and dry off." 

"You do me, and I'll do you." Spike cupped her bottom. 

"Sounds good to me." 

They intertwined their fingers and made their way back to their suite.

* * *

"Yep. Here it is." Buffy was sitting up in bed reading a dictionary. "Satyr...1. One of a class of woodland deities; attendant to Bacchus; identified with Roman fauns. 2. Man with strong sexual desires." 

Spike rolled onto his side. He kissed her hip and ran his hand up the inside of her thigh. 

"That's me, alright. The second one, that is. Now that you've satisfied your intellectual curiosity, put the book away. Unless it has pictures of naked people engaged in sexual acts, it has no place in our bed." 

Buffy closed the dictionary and put it on the nightstand. She slid back down to lay on her back and into Spike's arms. 

"I need to get some dirty books like that. You always have new and interesting things to try. I never do." Buffy pouted. 

"You're always a delight." Spike nibbled at her shoulder. "I'm the one who has to keep you interested. It's my job. One that I don't mind a bit." 

"We could have sex in the same position, the same way every time and I'd still want you just as much." 

"Oh! You mean I can stop coming up with new stuff? Phew! Good. It's missionary for us from now on." 

Buffy looked appalled before she saw the smirk appear on his face. "I didn't say you had to stop thinking of acrobatic maneuvers and gravity defying positions." Her hand ran down his back and pinched his butt. "I just wish I could contribute, too." 

"Well, if you really want to, there are books we could buy. We can look at them together, or you could keep them to yourself and surprise me." 

"Oooh ! Let's go to a dirty book shop right now!" Buffy started getting out of bed. Spike pulled her back down. 

"Later, pet. So impatient, my little cabbage." 

"Eww, cabbage? That's not cute. I hate cabbage." 

"It's good roughage." Spike licked a path from her shoulder up to her ear. "I'm feelin' peckish." 

"We still going hiking in Haleakala Crater tomorrow?" Buffy moaned, shifting closer to him. 

"I'm still up for it. It'll be fun. We should make the most of our time here, see all there is to see." 

"At the moment, there's only one thing I want to see..." Buffy pushed him onto his back and licked a trail down his tight stomach. 

"Mmmm, this is one of my very favorite sights to see." Spike breathed, watching his pretty, young wife take his cock into her moist mouth. 

Buffy smiled around his shaft and sucked on him like a lollipop. "Mmmm!" she agreed. 

She enjoyed the sights from her point-of-view, too: his pleasured expression, the way he pulsed and throbbed in her hands, his lovely muscles shifting and moving under the skin. She was adept at playing his body just as well as he could strum hers. If it weren't for her own desires to be touched and filled, she'd suck his cock for hours on end. There was also the wickedly sore jaw to consider... 

Spike gently tugged her thigh towards him. Buffy moved her lower body into the position he wanted it in. Spike's fingers danced up her leg and into her drooling pussy. Buffy groaned and gobbled him avidly. 

 

They brought each other to climax after climax; some ending in soft sighs, others in joyful yells, over and over that afternoon, like so many other afternoons before it.

* * *

_The next afternoon..._

"Spike, try to keep up!" Buffy stopped and looked down the slope at him. 

"I'm tryin'! We're not in a bloody race, Buffy. There’s no prize if we walk the crater faster than anyone else. How can you walk so fast with those short little legs?" 

"My legs are NOT short! They're long and coltish, like a baby deer's." 

"Yeah, yeah." Spike caught up with her. "I'm trying to go slow. I don't want to have any more accidents. Maybe there's some kind of curse on me or something. I pissed someone off without realizin' it, and they cursed me with bad luck." 

"Nothing bad has happened since the coconut incident. I think the rest of the trip will be smooth sailing." Buffy petted his head. 

"Great. You know what you just did? You jinxed me. I'm going to fall off a cliff or some other horrible thing." 

Buffy giggled and began walking again. "I never knew you were so superstitious! Are you afraid of black cats and stuff, too?" 

"I didn't become superstitious until shit started happening to me." He furrowed his brow. "You know... Dru did dabble in witchcraft. Maybe she --" 

"Oh, come on! You don't really believe in that stuff? And wouldn‘t she curse me instead? I‘m the one who handed her ass to her." 

Spike walked after her. "I'm just tryin' to find an explanation for what's been happening." 

"The explanation is simple -- shit happens. You got black eyes from scuba diving and hit on the noggin with a coconut whilst pleasuring your ultra-beautiful wife. That's it. Two occurrences of bad luck. That doesn’t make you cursed.” 

“I s’pose,” Spike mumbled. “If I make it through today with no incidents, I’ll consider the option that someone, somewhere, isn’t sticking pins in a voodoo doll with blond, spiky hair.” 

“The honeymoon hasn’t been all bad, has it, puppy-toes?” 

“Course not. There’ve been many... Did you call me ‘puppy-toes’?” 

“Yes. You like it?” Buffy giggled. 

“That’s a new one. Why puppy-toes?” 

“Cause you’re cute and soft like a puppy’s toes.” 

“I’ll show you who’s soft!” Spike growled and chased after her. 

Buffy squealed and ran. She scanned the area for a good shaggin’ spot.


	6. S.O.S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kewl banners by Anja and Spike-Love-45

 

Buffy was lying on her stomach on her beach towel to get a good tan. Spike laid on his towel next to her. He was feeling restless. 

“Pet, I think I’m goin' to give surfing a go. Want to come?” He touched her slippery back lightly. 

Buffy kept her eyes closed. “Nah, I’m not done tanning. You sure you want to surf? You don’t have a lot of surfing experience.” 

“I’ve surfed before. The waves on this beach are good for intermediate surfers, nothin’ too big. I just want to be able to say I surfed while in Hawaii.” Spike leaned down and kissed the side of her face. 

“Don’t stay out too long. We have to get back to the resort for the luau tonight.” 

“That big pillock better keep his mitts off you this time,” Spike growled. “I’ll kick him square in the goonies... then run like hell.” 

Buffy giggled. “That’s my fearless, brave knight.” 

“Be back in a bit, got to rent a board.” 

“Be careful, baby.” 

“I will. Love you.” He gave her a last peck on the lips. 

Buffy smiled. “Love you, too.”

* * *

Buffy snorted herself awake. She blinked and sat up on the towel. How long had she been asleep? Some of the people surrounding her towel were different than the last time she’d looked. Buffy took her wristwatch out of her beach bag and checked the time. It was two hours since she’d dozed off. She looked around for Spike. It didn’t appear that he’d been back yet. 

Buffy shielded her eyes and scanned the horizon. He must still be out there surfing. She got up and walked down to the waterline, looking from left to right. There were a lot of people on the beach today, but Spike was always easy to pick out of a crowd. She still didn’t see him anywhere. Buffy bit her lip. Concern filled her mind completely. What if something happened to him out there? What if he got attacked by a shark or hit his head or... Buffy shook her head. Thinking like that wasn’t productive. Spike was probably just further down the beach. Going back to her towel and waiting for him to come back was the smart thing to do, not let her imagination and their talk of curses yesterday drive her crazy. 

Buffy went to her towel and sat down. She anxiously watched the ocean for a few minutes before taking a fashion magazine out of her bag and flipping through it to get her mind off of terrifying scenarios. 

 

A half hour later, Spike still hadn’t come back. He knew that she wanted to go back to the resort to get ready for dinner... he couldn’t still possibly be surfing, he’d be exhausted by now. Buffy shot off the towel towards the lifeguard station. 

A tanned, muscular man sat on the elevated platform, surrounded by doting, giggling girls. 

“Excuse me,” Buffy said. “Um, my husband went out surfing two and a half hours ago and hasn’t come back yet. I’m getting really worried about him.” 

The lifeguard gave her a put-upon expression. “Give him a little more time, he’ll show up.” 

“No, I’ve already waited long enough. Have you seen him? He’s about 5’10”, with bleached blond hair, a slim, muscular build. He was wearing black speedos...” 

The man thought about it. “Yeah, I think I remember seeing him a while ago. He went out on a blue board. He’s probably just down the beach a ways.” 

“Please, I’m starting to go nuts. He said he wouldn’t stay out long. Can’t you... do something to find him?” 

He sighed. “Yeah, okay. I’ll radio the other lifeguards and ask if he’s around.” 

“Thanks.” Buffy smiled weakly at the fawning women. 

He radioed his fellow lifeguards. Buffy heard him give Spike’s description, then heard the negative responses. No one had seen him since he went in the water. Panic -- heart squeezing, burning, hysterical panic -- bubbled up in her. She fought not to cry and to hold onto her composure. 

“Sorry,” the lifeguard said, becoming concerned himself. “You heard, no one’s seen him. Tell you what, I’ll contact the Coast Guard and ask them to patrol around the area he was last seen. He might have gone out too far, that happens sometimes.” 

“O-okay...” Buffy rubbed her arms. 

Some of the bimbos tried comforting her, giving her awkward pats on the back, and saying, 'Aww!'. But Buffy was too upset to notice.

* * *

It was full dark. Buffy stood with the lifeguard (whose name was Jake) and a few members of the Coast Guard. She was numb with fright. Spike never returned, and the searchers came up with nothing. No surfboard, no Spike. It was like he had vanished into thin air. 

The nicest of the Coast Guard men was Captain Sparrow. He appeared to be in his late 30s, with brown hair and kind, soft brown eyes. Buffy could tell that he really cared about her and finding Spike. That was something of a comfort. He looked young to have achieved the high rank, Buffy hoped that meant he was good at his job and could help find her husband. 

“Why don’t you go back to your hotel, Mrs. Giles,” the Captain said gently. “We’ll call you if we find him.” 

“No. I’m not leaving this beach without my husband.” Buffy swore to herself she wouldn’t. 

“It’s 10 o’clock. We’re not likely to spot anything at night. We’ll keep searching, though. Please go get some rest.” 

Buffy was exhausted. The emotional toll of the last few hours left her feeling limp and lifeless. Tears sprang up in her eyes. 

“I didn’t want to leave without finding him...” 

“I know.” He patted her on the arm. “He’ll understand. I’ll have one of my men take you back to your hotel.” 

Buffy let herself be led away, somehow she was able to keep her knees from giving out.

* * *

Buffy laid on the bed of their suite staring at the telephone, willing it to ring with good news. She’d scoffed at Spike’s suggestion of a curse -- she wasn’t laughing about it anymore. What if she never saw him again? How could she go on? How could she live without him? Her puffy, red eyes filled with tears again. 

The phone rang. 

Buffy leapt on it. “Hello?!” 

“Buffy, honey, it’s Mom,” Joyce’s cheerful voice came from the receiver. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything...” she said jokingly. 

Buffy was silent. She’d so been hoping that it was the call she’d been waiting for. 

“Honey? Are you there?” Concern creeped into Joyce’s voice. 

“Mom...” Buffy’s throat was dry and raw. 

“What’s wrong? What happened?” 

“Spike... he’s missing.” 

“What? Missing? What do you mean?” 

“He’s missing. He went out this afternoon on a surfboard, and he never came back.” 

“Oh... Oh God...” Joyce put her hand over her mouth. 

Giles, who was sitting in bed next to her, frowned and asked her what was wrong. 

Buffy heard them whispering on the other end of the phone. Giles came on. 

“Buffy, what’s this about William?” 

“He--He’s missing. The Coast Guard is out looking for him... I’m waiting for them to call...” 

Giles ran a hand through his hair. “We’ll be there by morning.” 

“No, don’t come. They’ll find him... it’ll be okay,” Buffy said. 

“I have to do something. I can’t just sit on my arse and wait to hear --“ 

“That’s what I’ve been doing all night!” Buffy’s frayed nerves snapped. “I’m scared! I’m scared to death, Giles! And I can’t do anything but wait! I shouldn’t have let him go alone... I should have gone with him. He asked me to go and I said no...” Buffy sobbed loudly. 

“It’s not your fault, Buffy.” Giles choked on the lump in his throat. “ Please don’t blame yourself... no matter what happens.” 

Joyce came back on the phone. “Sweetie, let me and Rupert come there. I don’t want you going through this alone.” 

Giles was trying hard not to start weeping. He couldn't lose William. He'd lost his wife, he'd almost lost William for good last year. He didn't know what he'd do if his son was really gone this time. What sort of dark cloud was hanging over that boy!? Did he have to have some kind of near-tragic accident every bloody year!? Giles tried not letting Joyce see how close he was to a meltdown, he put his face in his hands, turning away from her.

Buffy sniffled and rubbed her temple. “No... not yet. Things could still be alright.” 

“Buffy...” Joyce didn’t want her daughter to be alone, especially if the news wasn’t good. She reached out and stroked Giles' back gently, seeing how scared and upset he was.

“No, Mom. I’ll let you know if I need you here.” 

Buffy felt that if she had them come, it would be admitting how dire the situation was. She had to hold onto hope (however dim it became) that Spike would walk into their suite, safe and sound. 

“Alright... I want to be there with you, but I won’t come if you don’t want me to,” Joyce said resignedly. 

“I don’t want to tie up the phone, Mom. They might be trying to call.” Buffy sounded as drained and miserable as she felt. 

“Okay... please call us as soon as you hear anything. Or if you just need to talk.” 

“I will. Bye.” Buffy hung up without waiting for Joyce’s response. 

She sank slowly back down onto the bed, her eyes never leaving the phone. 

“Please ring, please ring...” Buffy whispered. 

 

Back in Sunnydale, Joyce took Rupert in her arms, whispering and cooing to him that it would be alright... somehow it would be alright. She stroked his hair, fingering his soft, half-curls. Rupert let go of his usually firm hold on his emotions, and permitted himself to cry in Joyce's embrace. He cried and clung to her, trying to take the comfort and strength that she offered.

* * *

Buffy’s eyes snapped open at the ringing of the telephone. She’d dozed off. Morning light flooded the room from the patio doors. She snatched the phone from the cradle. 

“Hello?!” 

“Mrs. Giles?” 

“Y-Yes.” Her heart constricted. What if they were going to tell her they found him dead? 

“This is Captain Sparrow. I wanted to let you know that we started a full-out search at first light. We’ll do everything we can to locate your husband.” 

“You...haven’t found him yet?” 

“No, I’m sorry.” 

“Captain, what are his chances...of being alive? Please tell me the truth.” 

He was quiet for a moment. “There’s still a very good chance of finding him alive and well.” 

“But?” Buffy asked. 

“The waves were rougher than usual yesterday. He might have been carried out farther than he’d intended.” 

“Could he have been attacked by sharks?” 

“Mrs. Giles, please try not to panic. I know you must be going through hell, but don’t give up hope.” 

“I’m trying,” Buffy’s voice cracked. 

“The best thing for you to do is to stay put and wait. We’ll call you as soon as we hear anything.” 

“Alright... I'll stay here... for now.”

* * *

_The previous day, Spike‘s POV..._

After some serious surfing, Spike laid on his board on his stomach and rested in the water. He just meant to close his eyes for a second, but the strenuous activity (combined with the spirited lovemaking all morning with Buffy) had tired him out more than he realized. He fell asleep on the surfboard to the gentle rocking of the waves. 

The lifeguard would’ve noticed if he hadn’t been holding court with the bimbos gathered around his platform. 

Spike drifted further and further out from the shore. The waves carried him out of sight of the beach and away from land. 

When he woke up from a rough wave slapping him in the face, he spluttered and coughed out water. He sat up on the board and looked around. It took a few beats for him to understand what must have happened. 

“Bloody fucking hell! Where’s the bloody beach?” 

Spike turned around, hoping to see the shore behind him. There was nothing but water as far as the eye could see surrounding him. 

“Shit! Which way?” Spike tried to decide what his best bet was. 

He looked up to see a gull flying overhead. He remembered hearing somewhere that they only go out to sea to die. If he followed the bird, he might be able to get back to land. He thought about Buffy; she’d be insane with worry if she discovered he wasn’t where he was supposed to be. Spike laid back down on the board and started paddling with his hands in the direction the gull had flown. With any luck he could get back to the beach and Buffy before she realized anything was amiss. 

“Stupid, bloody... I just had to go fucking surfing. I couldn’t just lie next to Buffy and get a tan. Cursed... I swear it’s a bloody curse,” Spike muttered.

* * *

It was over 24 hours since Spike went missing. 

Buffy’s fingernails were chewed down to stubs. Captain Sparrow had called again at 6 o’clock to tell her they hadn’t found anything yet. She called back home and told them the non-news. Poor Giles sounded as frantic as she did. 

She couldn’t take much more of this. She knew he was out there somewhere, he had to be alright. Buffy wouldn’t give up on him. After his car accident, she had kept the faith until he came back to her. This time would be no different. But at least back then she’d been able to hold his hand and see his face. 

“Please, Spike.” Buffy hugged her knees to her chest. “Please be alive. I can’t live without you. Please...”

* * *

Spike cursed the seagull for the hundredth time as he paddled in the dark. He’d followed the bird quite a distance -- before it spiraled down into the water, dead. It had been going out to sea to die, and so it appeared was he. 

Spike had no idea how far he’d gone out, or which direction to turn. But he kept paddling anyway. He’d been gone a full day now. The thoughts of what Buffy must be going through drove him to push beyond his limits. He had to get back to her. She’d kick his ass for worrying her, but it’d be alright if he could just make it back to her. He’d gladly take her ass whuppin’. 

He was sunburnt all over and hurting. His arms felt like wet noodles and hurt like a bitch. The night was pitch black, he couldn’t see anything. The worst part of all was the enormous thirst. Spike had never been thirstier in his life; he’d kill for one drop of water. Parched didn’t begin to describe it. 

As if in answer to his silent prayer, a droplet of water splattered on his back. A light rain started. He stopped paddling and tilted his head back, opening his mouth wide to capture the water on his tongue. 

“Thank God!” Spike rasped, drinking down what fell in his mouth. 

Then the rain became heavier, the waves rougher. Spike held onto the sides of the board to avoid spilling off. 

“Fuck! Bloody terrific!” 

He held on for dear life as the waves tossed him around like a cork. It was becoming clearer that he could very well die out here... and soon. Either he’d drown in the suddenly rough seas, die of exposure or get mistaken for a baby seal by a hungry shark. He felt so weak and exhausted, he didn’t know how long his strength would hold out. Spike laid on the board and wrapped his arms and legs around it. 

_‘If I make it out of this, I’m never leaving the bloody house again!’_

An especially large wave crashed over him, flipping the board and him over. Spike held on and tried not to panic. If he panicked, he was done for. He was able to right the surfboard again, rapidly using up his reserves of strength. If the storm went on any longer or got worse, he wouldn’t be able to stay afloat. They say that drowning is one of the worst ways possible to die... The panic as your lungs fill with water, not able to draw in a breath, knowing that you were lost... it was terrifying. 

What he wouldn’t give to be back at the resort with Buffy right now. He’d sell his soul to Satan himself for another chance.

* * *

By noon the next day, Buffy was through waiting around. Spike had been gone for almost 78 hours, three days since she’d last seen the love of her life. 

She called Captain Sparrow on the phone. 

“I want to come along on the search mission.” 

“Mrs. Giles, it really is better if --“ 

“I know you’re doing your best. I appreciate everything you’re doing to find him. But I CAN’T -- I WON’T -- sit here anymore. I have to be proactive... Please.” 

“Alright. If you need to, you’re welcome to come along. We’re taking a helicopter out again in the morning. Would you like to go up?” 

“Yes. I’ll be there.” 

“We’re taking off at first light."

* * *

Another day went by with no sign of Spike. 

Buffy shut out and ignored all of the pitying glances she got from the search team when they thought she wasn't looking. She shut out the whispers she heard when they thought she wasn't around. Whispers of 'dead' and 'drowned' and 'eaten'. They'd spoken in hushed voices about the rough storm the day after Spike disappeared -- how he most likely hadn't survived it, if he'd even still been alive when it hit. She'd find her man; she knew it. And he'd be alive. 

The helicopter was in the air for hours. Nothing. No Spike. 

Giles and Joyce were becoming more insistent about coming to Maui. Everyone back home was scared and frantic, too. Buffy was getting too distraught to handle it by herself. She was determined and driven to find him, but it was hard to not let the despair and dread prevail.

* * *

Spike stirred, spitting out a mouthful of white sand. He coughed weakly and tried to get all of the grains out of his mouth. 

He raised his head and looked around him. He was on a beach, half in and half out of the water. It was nighttime. He'd washed ashore... but where? There were trees silhouetted in the distance, large rocks dotted the beach he was lying on. From the light that the moon and stars provided he could see the beach stretch to the left and right. 

Unable to support his head anymore, he let it drop back onto the sand. 

_'Either I'm still alive or the afterlife is much different than I'd expected...'_

His body definitely hurt enough, so he had to be alive. Pain like this reminded you of it. So thirsty. The last thing he remembered was floating in the water after the storm passed. He vaguely recalled paddling more and wishing for a plane or rescue boat to find him. He didn't dare pray for water again, not after the last time. His prayer had been answered -- in abundance. But not in the way he'd wanted it. Next time, he'd be more specific. 

Spike tried getting up. He crawled forward, advancing a few inches before giving up. Lying in the sand was about all Spike could muster. He reasoned that a nap was what he needed. A long nap and to soak in a bathtub of cool water. Surely, someone would find him. Nobody seemed to be about at the moment. Perhaps when the surfers showed up at dawn, they'd help him. 

Spike groaned and rolled onto his back. He hissed in pain when his sunburn touched the sand. 

_'Bloody hell. How many times am I going to get fucked up in one lifetime?'_

His bleary eyes fixed on the bright stars in the sky. Drowsiness kept forcing his eyes to close. He didn't seem to be in any immediate danger. Spike let his eyes fall closed.

* * *

Buffy was lying in bed clutching a pillow to her body and weeping again. She wondered if people could run out of tears eventually. She froze when the phone rang on the nightstand. The longer Spike was missing the more afraid she was to answer the phone. She still believed he was alive, but just under the surface was the intense fear that he wasn't... That they'd be calling to tell her that they found his corpse floating in the water. Or found parts of him... 

Buffy dug her fingernails into her palm to disrupt the disturbing, distressing thoughts then quickly answered the telephone. 

"Hello?" 

"Mrs. Giles," Captain Sparrow sounded joyful, "I have terrific news for you. We've located your husband, he's alive." 

Buffy was in shock. Was she dreaming? "Are you sure?! Is he with you right now?!" 

"I'm sure. And, no, he's not with me. He was found on Molokai, believe it or not." 

"Molokai? Is he alright?" 

"He's in rough shape from being out on the ocean the whole time, but he'll live." 

Buffy cried, this time in happiness. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" 

"You’re welcome. But we didn't find him. A few local surfers spotted him on the beach at daybreak. They took him in and got him to a hospital. We've had people watching for him since he disappeared, so they reported it to us and now I'm reporting it to you. I can't tell you how gratified I am that it ended this way." 

"Oh, me too! I have to get to him right away! How do I get there fast?" 

"Why don't you come to the helipad. We'll fly you over, it'll take about 25 minutes in all." 

"I'll be right there! Goodbye!" Buffy hung up and bounded off the bed. She skidded to a stop. "Giles! I have to call Giles!"

She raced back to the phone and called her mother's house (Giles was always there these days). She placed a short, but jubilant call, telling her mother what had happened. Joyce understood that Buffy couldn't wait to be on her way to Spike's side, and promised to fill Giles in on everything as soon as he got out of the... shower. Buffy didn't even let that mental picture bother her -- she was in far too good a mood. 

She laughed with joy as she shoved her feet into a pair of sandals. Spike was alive. He was alive and he'd be alright. He was all alone in a strange hospital, he needed her. Buffy didn't give any thought to grooming or changing her clothes (she was wearing a pair of baggy shorts and one of Spike's black t-shirts). All that mattered was getting out the door, on that helicopter and to her man on Molokai.

* * *

Molokai was the fifth largest island, only thirty-eight miles long and ten miles wide. On the helicopter, Captain Sparrow told Buffy that it was the purest Hawaiian experience left in the islands. They call it 'The Friendly Island' because of the aloha spirit that thrives in its people. It was the most remote of the islands. The beaches were pristine and uncrowded, there were no skyscrapers or even traffic lights. 

She thought that she wouldn't mind spending time here under different circumstances. It looked spectacular from the air. 

The second the helicopter landed, Buffy gave Captain Sparrow a kiss on the cheek and a smile, then sprinted out to the car that was waiting to take her to the hospital. 

The Captain smiled after her, his brown eyes shining. It was good to see the young bride smiling.

* * *

Buffy skidded to a stop in front of the room they told her Spike was assigned to. She smoothed down her wild hair, took a deep breath, and opened the door. 

There was a woman standing near the bed with her back to Buffy. 

"Anything else I can do, Spike?" 

Buffy fought back tears at the sound of Spike's voice, she didn't know if she'd ever hear him again a few hours ago. His voice was raspy and rough, "No, Honey, I'm good. You've done so much for me already." 

_'Honey? Did he call that woman 'Honey'?'_

Buffy walked into the room. "Spike," she whispered. 

The woman turned around and stepped away from the bed. Spike was lying there. A smile spread across his face when he saw Buffy. 

"Pet... God, it's good to see you!" 

Buffy went to him, her eyes filling with tears. His skin was reddened, his lips dry and cracked. There were bandages wrapped all the way down his arms. An IV was attached to him. 

"I was so worried about you!" 

"I seem to be doing that to you a lot lately." Spike smiled. 

"You're not allowed to leave ever again. And no surfing -- ever!" Her hands hovered over him without touching. "I want to hug and kiss you so bad." 

"I think there's a spot on my forehead that wouldn't be wracked with agony if you kissed me there." Spike tried to lighten the mood. "It'll be worth it even if it does hurt. I thought about you a lot when I was out on the water... I need to feel your beautiful lips on me." His eyes got watery. 

Buffy bent forward and softly kissed his forehead. 

"I know I look terrible, and I don't feel too swift, but they said I'll be alright with some rest." 

Buffy had forgotten about the woman for a minute. She turned to her. 

"Buffy, you remember Loni? We met her at the nude beach." 

"Yeah. What a coincidence that you happen to be here," Buffy said. 

"I'm here visiting my family. I was going surfing with some friends when we came across Spike on the beach. The poor thing." 

"Oh... well, thank you, Loni. Thanks for helping him," Buffy said with gratitude. 

"I was happy to." Loni walked back to Spike and smiled down at him. "I'll leave you in Buffy's capable hands. Take care, Spike." 

She touched his hand. 

"You too, thanks, Honey," Spike smiled at her. 

With a nod at Buffy, Loni left the room. 

"Umm... Spike? Why did you call her Honey... twice?" 

"That's her nickname. Her whole family was fussin' over me earlier. They all called her Honey." 

"I'm not going to go all ape-shit jealous. Don't worry." Buffy touched his hand lightly. 

"That's good. How's that curse theory soundin' now? It gets more plausible all the time, doesn't it?" Spike chuckled. 

"I did think about that. Maybe we could find a local priest to... de-curse you or get rid of the bad mojo you picked up somehow." 

"Not a bad idea. There's a few kahunas on the island, maybe tomorrow..." He sighed. "Curses. I actually believe someone cursed me. I've gone bug-shagging crazy, haven't I?" 

"No, you haven't. I'm... just so relieved, Spike. You were gone so long." 

"You haven't remarried yet, have you?" He smirked the best he could with his lips hurting the way they did. 

"Stop trying to be funny." Buffy smiled. "Don't do it for my benefit. You had to be scared, too." 

Spike swallowed, his smile fading a bit. "Yeah... I was. I can't describe it. It was worse than the car accident. I had a lot more time to contemplate my fate. Or what I thought was my fate... Are you okay, pet?" 

"I'm okay now. I feel guilty even thinking how hard the last few days were on me, considering what you've been through." 

"I know if it were you that'd been missing... I would've been losin' my mind." Spike turned his hand over to hold hers loosely. 

"I was kinda... It was terrible. What was it like for you? Do you want to tell me about it?" 

"No... not yet. It's still too... I can't." 

"That's okay, baby." Buffy stroked his hair. "You can tell me about it when you're ready. No rush. I'm just... chuffed to bits that I'm with you again," she said with a smile. 

"I love you." Spike squeezed her hand. 

"Love you, too." Buffy wanted to kiss his lips, but settled for giving him another peck on the forehead. "You poor baby... your beautiful face is all burned." 

"I must look like a monstrosity. Women and children will run and hide when they see me." 

"No. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Buffy said, gently stroking his fingers. "There's no permanent damage. You're just badly sunburned and dehydrated." 

"Our honeymoon's just about over, isn't it?" Spike asked sadly. "My streak of bad luck ruined everything." 

"You didn't ruin anything. There were some curse-free moments here and there. It hasn't been all bad." 

"Just mostly," Spike joked feebly.


	7. Homeward Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by Edgehead and Ally

 

Buffy and Spike stood near the shore holding hands. It took a few days for him to feel well enough get up and around. His skin was still red and burning, but Buffy helped by applying thick coatings of aloe and doctor-prescribed lotion to his body. 

They had stayed two weeks longer than they originally planned. Both for him to recover and to get a few more days on the island. They'd fallen in love with Molokai and its people in that time. They took lodgings in Kaunakakai at a rustic old Polynesian-style hotel. If Spike weren't suffering from his ordeal, it would have been even better. Loni and her family were very sweet and accommodating; they'd invited the couple to their home for dinner a few times. Buffy decided that she'd misjudged Loni at first. The girl was gorgeous and had showed interest in Spike, but now that she knew he wasn't available, she just wanted to be friends. Buffy was eternally grateful to her for finding Spike and making sure he got help. They had exchanged addresses and phone numbers to keep in touch. 

"I love it here," Buffy said, looking out at the sea. The sun was setting on the horizon. 

"Me too, pet. What do you say we come back here next year on your summer break from university? I'd like to have more time to explore." 

"Sounds good." Buffy beamed at him. "It's so beautiful here. I wish we didn't have to leave." 

"I know. But we gotta get back to our humdrum lives sometime." He smirked. 

"I could do with a lot less excitement in the future. If that blessing didn't take, I'm putting you in a big plastic bubble to avoid further catastrophes," Buffy joked. 

The day he was released from the hospital, they went to a local priest to have Spike blessed -- just in case there really was some bad juju going around. The priest also blessed their marriage and prayed for their health, happiness and well-being. They left feeling lighter and comforted. 

Spike laughed. "See Spike the Amazing Bubble Boy! If I have any more unfortunate accidents I'll willingly go into the bubble, believe me." 

Buffy giggled then sighed. "I guess we should get going. Our plane leaves in a few hours..." 

Spike put his arm around her and kissed her temple. They watched the sunset for a few more minutes in silence. 

"Let's go, luv." 

They walked back to their hotel to get their luggage.

* * *

Spike was dozing on the plane as it headed back to California. Buffy was wide awake and bored, just like on the flight on the way to Maui. 

She slipped her hand under the blanket and caressed his bulge through his jeans, giggling softly. Luckily, the sunburn hadn't reached his nether regions. His speedos had at least protected his ass, hips and sensitive equipment from the sun's harsh rays. His body was healing quite nicely from his ordeal, the burn had faded some, and she was actually able to touch him without him recoiling from pain. 

Spike opened one eye and looked at her, and a small smile touched his healing lips. "Back at it again, are we?" 

"You looked like you had a cramp... I was just massaging it for you." Buffy winked at him. 

"Always lookin' out for me and my comfort..." His eyes twinkled. 

"How's the cramp? Is it gone yet?" Buffy rubbed more firmly and cupped him. 

Spike sharply inhaled and stifled a moan. "No, as a matter of fact, it's getting... more cramped." 

"Oh, well, we can't have that. I'd better give you a more thorough massage." 

Spike looked around. "Here?" 

Buffy leaned into his ear and whispered, "I wish I could just stick my head under the blanket and blow you right here... That would be so naughty..." She squeezed his growing bulge, her tongue darted out to lick along the rim of his ear. 

Spike groaned. "Don't talk like that... and put your t-tongue back in your mouth." 

"Why? Am I turnin' you on? You like it when I talk dirty?" 

"Buffy..." he warned. 

She continued teasing him, whispering huskily in his ear, "I love sucking your big, thick cock. Feeling it pulse in my hot, wet mouth... Ohhhh, and when you cum, it tastes sooooo good. I want to wrap my tongue around you like a sssssnake." 

"I am going to spank you good 'n hard for this..." 

"Mmmm, I'd like that. I'm such a baaaaad girl," Buffy cooed. "You can spank me with your hand, I love feeling your palm slapping against my fleshy bum. Make my ass all pink and sting-y. You can spank me whilst I gobble your joint." She giggled. "Licking up and down, down and up... sucking and licking, licking and sucking until you explode in my mouth... so much salty goodness..." 

"That's it," Spike growled lowly. "In the men's room, five minutes." Spike kissed her roughly then stood up, making his way to the restroom. 

Buffy leaned out into the aisle to watch his ass as he walked away. She puckered her lips. He had such a sweet ass. She sat back and glanced at her watch, waiting impatiently to join him. Hopefully life would return to normal once they were back in Sunnydale. The only thing missing from their honeymoon was getting caught in a hurricane, a tidal wave or some other natural disaster. Next year's trip to Molokai would make up for the badness, though. Buffy wished she could skip ahead one year and go back now. One thing was for sure, neither of them would ever forget their honeymoon. 

Buffy looked at her watch again and pouted. Only two minutes had gone by. 

_'Fuck it. I'm goin' in.'_ Buffy got up and strode purposefully to the lavatory. All her dirty talk had her all fired up and ready for lovin', too. 

Like they were secret agents meeting clandestinely to exchange microfilm, Buffy rapped lightly on the door, looking nonchalant and smiling at a passing flight attendant. The door opened a crack, one of Spike's bright blue eyes peeked through. 

"The ladies' room doesn't seem to be in working order." Buffy grinned. "Mind if I share with you, stranger?" 

Spike smirked and dragged her into the room with him, closing the door quickly behind her. The 'Occupied' light came on again. 

"Oh, Spike!" Buffy whispered as he sucked on her neck. "You sure you're up for this? I thought I could just give you a bj, we don't have to --" 

"Yes, we do." Spike hoisted her up around his waist. 

They frantically pulled each other's clothes off. Spike entered her roughly and started pounding away. He set her on top of the sink, fucking her hard. 

"Ohhhh! Ahhhhhh--Ohhh--OH YES!" Buffy's voice trembled, her eyes squeezed shut. 

"Bufffy--Unnnhh--My beautiful Buffy," Spike moaned. 

Buffy flexed around and squeezed his cock with her developed inner muscles. She did special exercises every day to strengthen them, she loved to flex them and make his little eyes pop out. Spike started breathing harder, he threw his head back and loudly moaned. The people in the cabin could hear them, no doubt. But it didn't matter -- nothing mattered but completing the dance. Buffy sucked on his Adam's apple and pinched his nipples. 

"Uhhhh--God, Buffy!" 

"Cum in me, baby!" Buffy groaned. "Fuck it into me--Give it to me!" 

Spike pistoned in and out of her pussy, his hands gripping her ass. 

"Going to cum!" Spike exclaimed. 

"Ohhh--Ohhhhh! Ahhhhh!" Buffy squealed and held onto him. 

 

Other passengers looked around when they began to hear heavy moaning coming from the back of the plane. A few young women giggled behind their hands and whispered to each other. An older woman blushed and pretended not to hear anything, fanning herself with an in-flight magazine. A 20-year-old man grinned and sat back in his seat, wishing that he was the lucky guy who was making those sounds -- and making the girl squeal like that. The guy must be some kind of a god... It sounded like a fucking porno movie in there. The cries of pleasure reached fever pitch then slowly died away. 

 

Spike leaned into Buffy, kissing the side of her face as their bodies rocked more and more slowly. 

"Never get tired of that..." Spike whispered. 

"Me either!" Buffy smiled, her eyes were closed, she tilted her head to the side to let him kiss her throat. 

His lips brushed over her pulsing jugular. 

"You think we're going to be arrested?" Buffy asked. 

"For what?" Spike asked, unconcerned. 

"For doing it in the bathroom. They had to have heard us, unless they were wearing their headphones or dead." 

"I'd do hard time for this. It's worth it." Spike smirked. "Completely worth it." 

"Mmmmm." Buffy kissed him. "Hard time... sounds like a porno title." 

"You've been officially initiated into the Mile-High Club. You can cross that off your list now." 

"List? I have no list..." Buffy said playfully. 

"Don't be coy, luv. I saw your list. You're keepin' track of the places we've frolicked, and the places you want to frolic in the future." 

"You bad boy. Were you going through my nightstand?" 

"Just to see if you had some mints..." Spike gave her a guilty, boyish grin. 

Buffy kissed him quickly then started putting her clothing back in order. Spike backed away and did the same. 

"Uh-huh. Sure. You are so going to spend some time in the sex swing as punishment as soon as your burn fades." 

"Doesn't sound so bad..." Spike smirked. 

"You'll see, I'm gonna punish you real good." 

 

After fixing themselves up, the newlyweds went back to their seats, holding hands. A few of the younger passengers didn't try to hide their amusement or appreciation of the performance. Buffy and Spike were greeted with a round of applause, as well as a lot of flushed faces. 

They both blushed furiously and sank down into their seats, trying to hide their faces and giggling like lunatics.

"We're so bad!" Buffy whispered and laughed.

"No, luv. We're very, _very_ good. We practically got a standing 'O'."

"Standing 'O', hehehe," Buffy giggled.

The giddy couple snuggled up together to relax and bask in the post-orgasmic bliss for the rest of the flight.

* * *

The whole gang was waiting when Spike and Buffy walked down the ramp from the plane. They all smiled happily and cheered, embracing the newlyweds. 

"Man, look at you!" Xander said to Spike. "You look like you were left in the oven at 400 degrees a few hours too long." 

"Thanks, mate. Always a pleasure to see you." Spike pushed him. 

"Xander, be nice." Buffy's brows formed a V. 

"Easy, Buff!" Xander held up his hands. "Just funnin' the big guy." 

"We were all so worried about you." Willow gave Spike a light hug, not wanting to cause him any pain. The others agreed. 

"I'm fine, Red." Spike kissed the top of her head. "No worries." 

"Hey, let's get the bags and get out of here. I'm starving," Xander said. 

"You're always hungry." Cordy rolled her eyes. "Don't come crying to me when you start porking up." 

"Cordy! No sex talk in front of Giles and Joyce!" Xander looked shocked. 

"Shut up! You're such a nerd." Cordy giggled. 

"Let's get our luggage. Can't wait to get home and to our own bed." Spike put his arm around his wife's shoulders. 

They all walked towards Baggage Claim. Giles and Joyce were holding hands discreetly. 

Spike smiled and whispered to Buffy, "Looks like there've been some interesting developments since we've been away." 

Buffy sighed. "Yeah, looks like our parents are up to the Devil's business, as Xander would say." 

"I think it's nice, pet. I know Dad's been so lonely since Mum passed on..." 

"And Mom's been alone since the divorce. I guess I would pick Giles for her if I had to... He's perfect." 

"See? Everyone's happy. That's the way it ought to be." Spike kissed her lightly. 

"Well, I still have a bee in my bonnet." 

"About what?" he chuckled. 

"They did it in _our_ place at The Bronze. As soon as you're up to it, we're reclaiming it. You did promise we would. And maybe the balcony too for good measure..." She slid her hand into one of the back pockets of his black jeans and gave his ass a playful little squeeze. 

Spike laughed. "’Course, pet. Anything your little heart desires." 

 

THE END


End file.
